A day in the life with Ibuki
by Immatureboys
Summary: Ibuki a normal ninja girl hides in the shadows is tired of her constant ninja work. She takes a break and has a social young girl life, but then she falls for guy, but little does Ibuki know that her village law forbids interferences in outside world.
1. Life in the city

A day in the life with Ibuki

That afternoon as the bell ringed school had ended, two teenage high school ninja girls walked home from school. One girl was happy all the way, while the other was very annoyed with her assignments given to her.

"Man this sucks, I believe we have to choose between a mountain and forest. How boring can you get?" Ibuki companied while walking with her friend from school. "It can't be helped, it's a part of our assignment, you don't want to get held back another year don't you?" Ibuki friend Sarai replied trying cheer up Ibuki. "It's the same thing every day; we never do anything different it's starting to get old. Ibuki continued. Ibuki rubbed her head hard. "Oh, I just can't stand it!" she complained.

That night in hidden ninja village sat on the roof and thought as she had a lot on her teenage mind. "Man the same things over and over again, not much free time, a girl needs to express her youth I have a right to go out there and meet cool guys, even if I'm supposed to stay hidden from the outside world." Ibuki thought as she lied down on the roof.

"I want to meet some cool boys. Give me anybody." Ibuki thought to herself as she thought of a lot of cool guys to hang out with even if some were ugly. Ibuki sudden thought as she rolled the other way distancing the thought in her head. "Well almost anybody." Ibuki corrected. Ibuki thought came to a conclusion as she rose up on her feet. "That's it I don't care what anybody said a girl needs to have a normal social life once in a while." Ibuki said with determination.

"I'll just make it look like I'm going to training camp, and slip out and have a little fun the perfect plan." Ibuki commented herself and giggled as she hopped off the roof she got out her cell phone. "Hello Sarai, I'll be a little late so cover for me I'll meet up with you part way." Ibuki asked. "What, are you kidding?" Sarai replied in surprise. "Sarai come on please." Ibuki begged.

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Sarai accepted the task, while on the phone. "Thanks Sarai I'll pick up a souvenir for you I promise." Ibuki said. Ibuki packed up her bags as she was very happy to leave. "All right, look out all you handsome guys here I come." She cried as she went leaped off that night.

The next morning Ibuki was leaped from building to building in broad daylight to find a place for some boys of her dreams. "Now I know there has to be a place for a lot of cool guys to hang out." Ibuki said to herself as she search around the city, and then took out a pair of binnacles to continue her search.

First guy she spotted was nerd type in cram school. "Too boy scout, not really in my level." Ibuki said.

Second guy she spotted was a juvenile delinquent hanging out with his gang. "Too aggressive kinda reminds me of the boys at school." Ibuki reminisce about her defeat by one of the ninja boys from her class.

Third guy she spotted came from a university hung out with two friends as they were just exiting the university. "They all seem cool to hang out with I should go on down for a closer look." Ibuki leaped off from her location to bathroom and changed into casual clothes. "Well here it goes." Ibuki cheered as she rushed to the university, but not really paying attention where she was going she crashed into a teenage high school guy.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to bump into you miss." He said offering to help her up. Ibuki accept his generosity and took his hand. Ibuki got a good look at the guy and saw a regular average high school with little good looks. Ibuki observed him closely.

"Mm, average weight, average height, average looks. He is quite the looker." Ibuki continued to observe the guy. "Um, is there something on my face?" the guy asked curious about the girl. "No, I'm so sorry." Ibuki apologized as she ran off in a hurry little did she know she had drop one of her ninja weapon. Still curious the boy picked up the weapon and put it into his book bag. "Hey, what are you doing back there we're going to be late for class?" the guy classmate shouted out as the boy was still in thought about the girl he bumped into. "Uh, right yeah on my way." The boy replied as she ran off to school.

Moments later Ibuki sat on the park bench still thinking about the guy she bumped into that left her blushing. "What was I thinking, how could have been so careless?" Ibuki spent thinking about her situation. "Ugh, what should I do?" he struggled for an answer.

"Hey there cutie." A guy from the university hit on Ibuki. "You all alone out here." A second asked hitting on Ibuki. "If you have nothing better to do how about you hang out with us for a bit." The first guy offered. "How about some karaoke?" he offered. "Yeah, or we can go out for some coffee if you like." The second guy offered Ibuki. Both guys were hitting on Ibuki trying to ask her out on a date. "That is really sweet for you guys to offer, but I don't have much money on me." Ibuki replied in shame. "Don't worry about it babe, it's on us." The guy continued to offer. "Well if you really insist then I'll accept your offer." Ibuki replied with a smile.

The three stopped by a karaoke bar as they sat down in a room. "Could you explain to me how karaoke works, I'm kinda new to this." Ibuki asked. "It's quite simply, you sing any songs that is listed on the box." The guy replied giving Ibuki the manual of songs. "Wow all these songs." Ibuki scrolled though the whole book.

"Why don't you sing one for us?" the second guy suggested to Ibuki. "I don't know my singing isn't very good." Ibuki replied. "We'll be the judge of that come on and sing."

As the song begin to play Ibuki took a deep breath and started to sing and song with a beautiful voice that had the guys very overwhelmed. The passion of her singing voice left the guys totally speechless. The guys clapped in applaud as tears ran down their eyes of joy. "You are just marvelous, love your performance." One guy said. "Yeah, you are like a singing goddess." The second guy replied in joy. Ibuki was speechless herself as she rubbed the back of her head. "Come on guys, it wasn't that great." Ibuki said blushing not giving herself enough credit.

Later on that day in high school, the boy was still thinking about the girl he ran into as he got out her ninja weapon from his bag which was ninja Kunai knife. "If I had to guess I'd say this weapon belongs to a Shinobi." The boy observed the weapon Ibuki dropped. "Don't let campus security catch you with that." The boy's friend appeared out of the blue looking at the weapon as he quickly hid it. "What happen to you man, you have been acting strange lately?" He asked out of concern.

"I just met with a girl I bumped into." He replied still looking at the Kunai knife. "A girl was she cute?" he asked amazed by his encounter. "She was very cute, but we barely said anything to each other, then she took off running." He answered back. Signing away in response, you're an idiot that is way you'll get a girlfriend." He insulted him.

"Never mind that she carried this weapon on her and I got the impression that she might be a ninja." The boy said. Surprised by his response his friend laughed at him. "Dude, you're crazier than I thought everyone knows that ninja's don't exist, they are extinct like dinosaurs." He said laughing. "I don't know about that." He still thought about the girl.

Back at the Karaoke bar Ibuki was still enjoying herself with the guys at the bar laughing together. Both guys were really worn out from having fun. "Man this girl song over fifty songs and she is still not tired, what she is?" the guy said. "Man, I don't think I can match up to her stamina." The second guy replied. Ibuki looked at her cell phone, and notice the time is 1:30pm. "Class is starting I have to go." Ibuki said leaving. She came back to the worn out guys touch their cheeks. "Thanks for the good time." Ibuki thanked as she disappeared. "Well spending time with that chick was worth is after all." He said feeling overjoyed.

Meanwhile at the pound area the boy Ibuki ran into was staring for hours at the kunai knife. "Crap I must have misplace my kunai knife, where is it?" Ibuki said looking all over her bags. She then spotted the boy she ran into holding her kunai knife. "There it is." Ibuki threw a smoke bomb at the boy confusing his sense. The boy looked all over the place as he was surrounded by smoke. Ibuki tackled him down out of nowhere.

As the smoke bomb war off, Ibuki was laying on the boy as he was down on the ground as well. The boy was left speechless about Ibuki ninja appearance. He looked at her eyes. "You know you're really cute up close for a ninja." The boy commented Ibuki eyes. Ibuki was frozen blushing as the boy tried to get a hold of his hands, he touched Ibuki chest by mistake. Ibuki felt his touch to her chest as she was offended and embarrassed.

Offended by his touch Ibuki screamed as got up on her feet and disappeared from the boy side with another smoke bomb.

The smoke had faded away that left the boy coughing. He wiggled his fingers as he remembered the touch from the ninja. "Does that mean, it was a girl ninja." He asked himself.

A few minutes later Ibuki spent second by second leaping from tree to tree. Ibuki was stilling blushing over her encounter with boy. "Damn it, I was careless I have to be more careful not to jeopardize our existence. On top of that I'm going to be late for training." Ibuki muttered to herself.

**More to come on the way**


	2. Going out

That afternoon Ibuki spent traveling the forest and hopping from tree branch to tree branch in a hurry. "Oh no I'm super late, if only I have lost my kunai that guy picked up not to mention he touched my chest. I have no time to worry about that now I have to get to class." Ibuki mumbled still traveling the forest.

In the middle of the forest class had already started as a group of boy and girl ninja was standing in a straight line awaiting the instructor's orders. "For today lesson we will be working on a training lesson without the use of weapons and explosives, therefore." Before the instructor could finish his speech he heard a sound, while on guard he threw some kunai knifes at a tree Sarai was standing by. Sarai quickly ducked in cover to avoid the attack.

Part of the tree faded away revealing some paper made to look like a tree bark, but it revealed Ibuki hiding out by the tree. "Would you like to sure something with us Ibuki?" the instructor asked as he caught Ibuki hidden spot in by the tree. Sarai spotted Ibuki and signed in her careless mistake. "Not again!" Ibuki cried out in embarrassment. "I'll be sure to see you after class." The instructor demanded in disappointment.

"Yes sir." Ibuki nodded.

That night in the ninja village Ibuki returned home aching in pain from all the hard extra work, as her friend Sarai was kicking back in bed. "Hard day's work isn't." Sarai asked. "That sensei really is harsh, putting me through all the extra training we don't even do in the academy anymore." Ibuki replied still aching in pain. "We are at the next level of training so what did you expect. By the way where is that souvenir you promise me?" Sarai rubbing Ibuki shoulders easing the pain. Ibuki was totally speechless as she forgot. Sarai signed over Ibuki mistake again not mad about it. "Well you should have been able to return soon to training if you were just in town." Sarai said.

"Actually I was in the city, you know the real one." Ibuki corrected. "You went to the city!" Sarai shouted in surprise.

"Shhhh!" Ibuki reminded.

"You went to the city." Sarai lowered her voice. "Yeah I did why that such a big deal is." Ibuki asked. "Ibuki you should know that our village code forbids interference from the outside world, and there is a serious punishment for that." Sarai reminded Ibuki.

Ibuki pushed Sarai down and pinned her. "I know, I know, but still there is not enough free time for us girls, and we deserve to get out once and a while, you know to explore our youth." Ibuki teased. Sarai countered attack with a submission to Ibuki. "Believe me I know, but the world will never understand ninjas like us.

"Well while in the city I met a guy." Ibuki said. "You met a guy really, was he cute?" Sarai asked with major concern plagued with curiosity. "I would not technically call him cute; I'd say average at best." Ibuki spoke as she rattled herself with thoughts about the guy she ran into. "He wasn't that bad, only I haven't introduced myself just yet, but other than that I hung out with some cool university guys." Ibuki replied blushing about her encounter with the guy.

"I'd watch it for those types; they love to take advantage of young girls like us." Sarai reminded Ibuki. "If they try something on me," Ibuki threw a kunai knife at a dartboard. "I'll take them out with no hesitation." Ibuki continued. Both of them laughed and giggled after Ibuki remark.

"Lights outs in there!" a loud voice said knocking on the door.

That night the two girls lied in bed wide awake. "Hey Ibuki listen, I don't mind you going to the city, but don't do anything to jeopardize your real identity." Sarai reminded Ibuki once. "Thanks Sarai." Ibuki replied. "Just remember that souvenir next time." Sarai said as she fell asleep.

The next morning Ibuki leaped all over the trees and made her way to the city once again to enjoy her youth to the fullest. "Just remember to return back early this time, and don't get too careless." Sarai reminded Ibuki. Ibuki then arrived on top of a building once again as she got some clothes in her backpack and leaped to the bathroom. Ibuki came out second later on casual clothes.

"Well time to explore." Ibuki said to herself feeling determine. Ibuki wondered the city, but then she saw the guy she ran into her first encounter as she hid herself in fearing of the guy suspicions on her.

"I'm telling you man, for the last time ninjas don't exist, they are only myths, you maybe just saw a girl in a cosplay costume." The boy's friend said walking with him. "Look I know what I saw okay." He replied. "Maybe it was just a coincidence." He replied.

"I'm going be heading home now, see you later." He said as he parted ways from his friend. He then bought some taiyaki for the road. Ibuki come out of hiding, but not paying attention she bumped into the guy again.

Both of them were on the ground. "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." He said as his offer Ibuki a hand she grabbed his hand and rose up on her feet. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before introductions.

"I hope you're not hurt are you." The boy spoke first nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright I was careless." Ibuki shot back trying to make a conversation as she was also nervous. "Uh, tell me do you like taiyaki?" the boy replied offering Ibuki a piece of taiyaki. Ibuki accepted it as she gave it a taste. "Mm, delicious." She replied feeling the nice taste in her mouth.

"I have plenty more help yourself, so is this your first time here?" he offered to her. "Nah, I been here before, never knew they taste this good." Ibuki continued to eat taiyaki while walking with the boy across town. "There is plenty more to check out, if you're interested. By the way my name is Koji, and you." The boy offered a handshake.

"I'm Ibuki nice to meet you." Ibuki shook his hand back in greeting.

"So I see it's not your first time here huh." Koji replied while walking with Ibuki in broad daylight. "I've been traveling around a lot so I haven't had time to rest." Ibuki replied. "Must have been hard with your family traveling a lot can't stay a make friends." Koji replied. "How about we go to the arcade for while you just the two of us." Koji asked out. "Sure," Ibuki blushed as she replied with excitement.

At the local arcade Ibuki and Koji was playing a fighting game as Ibuki whopped him a lot with one character. Koji was much underwhelmed about his defeat by Ibuki and more by a girl. "Damn it how could this be, how could I lose five times in a row?" Koji companied.

Ibuki stuck her tongue at Koji mocking him on his defeat. "Guess you need more practice, I'm not good either." Ibuki mocked. "How do you explain beating me like this?" he asked cautiously. "Just lucky I guess now about we go to lunch?" Ibuki offered. "Yeah right, after this last match." Koji challenged Ibuki.

As the two fighters went head to head once again both were evenly match, but Ibuki came up on top once again as Koji was shocked on his defeat with his mouth opened.

Later on that day Koji and Ibuki stopped by a fast food place for lunch both had burger fries and a drink. "Nearly let me have it, but you didn't even come close nonetheless you were a tough opponent." Ibuki continued to mock while eating. "Okay I get it you win I lose." Koji replied drinking his drink. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was just gloating." Ibuki said. "It's alright so where do you want to go next." Koji asked out.

"Oh anyplace is fine." Ibuki said

The two of them both walked though the park together enjoying one's company. "So where are you from exactly?" Koji asked while hanging out with Ibuki. Ibuki looked at him with suspicion wondering if he was onto her. "Oh forget it you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I don't want to feel like I'm imposing." Koji said as he destroyed the subject. Ibuki answered him without second thoughts. "I'm from far away, I always travel long distance." Ibuki knew she'd jeopardize her identity when she said that.

"You must have a lot of stamina to travel so much." Koji compliment Ibuki strength. Ibuki then blushed as she didn't know if to feel relieved or offended. "Uh yeah, I always like to work out, you to keep my strength up." Ibuki said as she felt her arm muscles and laughed to herself.

As the two walked in the park together the clock had ranged which alerted Ibuki. "Hey Koji, can you tell me what time is it?" Ibuki asked. Koji looked on his watch. "It's 1:00pm why did you ask?" Koji asked. "Oh man there is somewhere I need to be right now. I have to go thanks for everything." Ibuki cried as she ran off though the park.

"Wait a second."Koji stopped Ibuki as he got a hold on her hand. "Will I ever see you again?" Koji asked. "I don't know about that, maybe." Ibuki replied as she felt compiled that Koji liked her. Koji also blushed at Ibuki when he held her hand, as Ibuki was also had blush holding her hand.

Ibuki released her hand from Koji and thought about it. "I find you again so don't worry about it." Ibuki replied as she took off a second later not looking back.

Moments later Ibuki was leaping from tree to tree as she reach her destination with time to spare. "You're very early today." Sarai complimented as she was eating an ice cream. "Glad I left early as I can." Ibuki said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well training will be starting in fifty minutes. By the way did you get me a souvenir?" Sarai replied.

Ibuki threw a cat stuffed animal to Sarai. "Cute real cute, and did you meet any guy you like?" Sarai asked. "Actually it's the same one I bumped into last time his name is Koji and he is really charming." Ibuki said. "Really, then you should give me a picture of that special guy sometime. I'm really glad to see you enjoy yourself." Sarai replied overjoyed.

"I might pay Koji another visit sometime, but we'll see." Ibuki said as she sat down and ate some rice balls.

**MORE TO COME**


	3. Sparing match

That morning Ibuki dueled with another ninja student for the sake of the exam. The two of them clashed Kunai knife with Kunai knife, as they took their distance after striking each other. Both were evenly matched and out of breath.

"That would be enough. The match is over!" the ninja instructor called out to both of them as they halted their attacks.

"Glad to see you're in shape today." Sarai complimented Ibuki. "In shape, are you calling me fat?" Ibuki strangled Sarai. "What I mean is I'm glad to see you very focus on your training and not on you know who." Sarai corrected her statement.

The two ninja girls took a break drinking some green tea. "Guess going out really did wonders for you I haven't seen you slack off even once." Sarai said. "Come on Sarai I'm always focused, even with all the intense training excuses." Ibuki replied eating a rice ball. Ibuki looked up at the sky and thought to herself. "I wonder how Koji is doing." Ibuki wondered.

Sarai looked deep within Ibuki eyes. "You like that guy don't you?" Sarai asked. Ibuki blushed so suddenly. "What do you mean?" Ibuki asked. "Come on don't deny it. You said you wanted to hang out with some cool guy's didn't you, and I can see you hung out with him yesterday and had a good time." Sarai said.

"Do you want to see him again?" Sarai asked?

Ibuki continued to blush. "Well I uh. He did ask if we will ever see each other again, and I told him I don't know." Ibuki replied nervously. "Well, even you can tell that he is interested in you must not break a promise." Sarai replied. "Sarai, I…" Ibuki tried to explain.

"Go meet him again. I'm sure you won't find a guy that likes you this much, and don't you worry I'll cover you, but try not to jeopardizes your identity." Sarai said.

The next day Ibuki spent the afternoon leaping from rooftop to rooftop in search for Koji. "Where could he be I know I seen him around here somewhere." Ibuki wondered out in the blue.

Ibuki landed on top of a karate dojo and rested as she spotted Koji leaving the dojo. "Found you, time to act casually." Ibuki spotted him then changed her clothes.

Koji washed his face at the fountain as Ibuki handed him a towel. "I didn't know you practice at the dojo." Ibuki said pretending to just notice Koji surprise encounter.

"Ibuki…!" Koji was caught by her surprise appearance.

"I see you have been well. I sure didn't know you studied the martial arts." Ibuki replied. "Well it's more like mixed martial arts. I'm surprised to see you here this afternoon." Koji corrected. "I had a day off of the training excuse we usually do." Ibuki replied.

"Hey why don't we have a go at it? You know a sparring match." Ibuki challenged. "You mean a sparring match between you and me?" Koji asked. "Yep, that's right." Ibuki replied. She got into her fighting stance.

"Well if you insist, but it's only fair to warn you I'm as strong as you think." Koji accepted. Koji got in his fighting stance as well. The two of them distance themselves about to prepare for an attack. "You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a girl." Ibuki replied.

Both remained in their fighting stance for a brief moment. Then they both charged for an attack as they were evenly matched both hand and foot power. After failing to land a hit on each other both backed away and prepared for a second attack.

He then launched another attack at Ibuki, as she blocked it with just one hand. Ibuki then launched a kick at Koji which caused him to evade her attack. "Never knew you'd know how to fight." Koji barked.

"I've trained for a long while." Ibuki shot back.

"Well, same goes for me…!" Koji cried.

The two of them continued to match blow by blow; however, Ibuki landed a hit on Koji. "Oh I'm just getting started…" Koji cried. He charged at Ibuki at full assault as launched a side kick at her. "You're going to pay for that…" Ibuki replied as she wiped her mouth off. The two of them launched a final attack at each other.

Moments later both of them were collapsed on the dojo floor catching their breath. "You were really tough back there." Koji said. "You're no pushover yourself." Ibuki replied as she gave him a small jab on his shoulder.

"You're a cool guy." Ibuki commented.

"Ah, I'm not that great." Koji said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I fought a lot of fighters before, but you are different." Ibuki complimented.

"If only you were a ninja like me?" Ibuki muttered.

"What did you say?" Koji asked.

"Oh nothing, just muttered to myself, how silly of me?" Ibuki replied.

Koji rose up on his feet as he helped up Ibuki. Both held their hands for a brief moment as they were frozen with embarrassment. Until an interruption came on Ibuki phone as Ibuki released her hand and quickly answered the call.

"Hello Sarai, what's going on?" Ibuki answered.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but the master is looking for you and you're needed for a mission." Sarai replied.

"What, you mean RIGHT now?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes, I tried to cover for you, but he insisted that you do it, so if you don't hurry back they are going to start to get suspicions of you, and if they find out you've been leaving the village time and time again they will lock you up." Sarai explained.

Ibuki signed. "All right, I'll be there momentarily continue covering for me, and sorry to put you through all of this." Ibuki said.

"Don't worry about it what are friends for?" Sarai replied.

Ibuki hung up her phone feeling mighty disappointed. Koji watched her disappointed. "Listen I have to go." Ibuki said. "Wait, Right now." Koji asked trying to stop her. He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah sorry about that, but duty calls." Ibuki replied. Koji looked deep within Ibuki brown lovely eyes as he started to recognize her as the ninja he crashed into the other day.

Ibuki released his grip on her as she ran off, which had Koji still curious about her. "She couldn't be." Koji wondered about her as Ibuki left his side.


	4. Mission

"Where is Ibuki Sarai I have a mission assignment for her?" the ninja instructor asked. "Oh that is easy she…" before she replied she heard footsteps from Ibuki. "Right around the corner, and she will be with you momentarily" she replied feeling revived.

"Right here, reporting for duty sir." Ibuki reported interrupting Sarai. Sarai signed in relief.

"It's about time, now then let's go over your task at hand." The ninja master instructor said.

"He nearly found out about you, be more careful." Sarai whispered in Ibuki ear. Ibuki giggled in mistake.

"Now then Ibuki this is your mission at hand." The ninja master gave her a scroll.

"So what's it say?" Sarai asked.

"It says that I have to retrieve file information from a million dollar company, and then retrieve samples from their garden." Ibuki replied reading the scroll. "Really that's it." Sarai asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Ibuki replied.

Ibuki started to look through data files from the corporation documents. "I know they got to be around somewhere." Ibuki searched and searched until she heard footsteps.

"Is there someone there?" the security guard called. Ibuki was alerted of his presence as she quickly disappeared. The guard searched all around armed with a flashlight. Ibuki hung on the ceiling. The security guard was very cautions as he looked all over the place, but he found nothing. "Man I really need more sleep. I'm starting to hear things." He yawned.

As the cost was clear Ibuki hopped down to continue to check the company file database on her mission. Ibuki pulled out a mini camera and took shots of the company files. "There looks like I'm done." Ibuki cheered. Ibuki took a nice walk around the company grounds, but then crossed an invisible red line triggering the alarm.

"Oh Crap…!"cried Ibuki. Ibuki went into hiding in the air vents. A group of security guards surrounded the area as they were alerted of Ibuki presence. "Spread out and search the area." One guard ordered the other guards as they got on guard arming themselves with handguns.

Ibuki continued to crawl through the air vent quietly trying to escape the company. Ibuki then accidently stepped on a needle that she nearly screamed in pain, but covered her mouth. The guards then got alerted of her presence in the air vent. "I'll check in here." He said. The guard checked the air vent. Ibuki quick reflex cut the smoke pipe creating a smoke screen and taking the time to escape.

"See anything there?" One guard asked.

"Just a puff of smoke sir." The guard reported.

Later on the next day, Ibuki hopped from house to house in a village carrying a bag peaches. "Quite the harvest, this will last for mouths. The sooner I'm done with this mission the sooner I'll be able to spend more time with Koji. He might even try to ask me out. What can possibly go wrong?" Ibuki smiled blushing.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a red ninja caught Ibuki by the collar making her drop her supplies. "No… and I work so hard to get them." Ibuki whined.

"This is as far as you go. You little thief." The red ninja barked.

"Thief…? These are research materials and I'm in the middle of a mission." Ibuki shot back.

"You can't fool me little girl. Now just return what you stolen and I will let you go unharmed." Guy demanded.

"Thanks as tempting as that offer sounds. I think I'll pass." Ibuki replied as struggled to escape then used a smoke bomb to vanish. Overwhelmed by the smoke bomb Guy still held his grip as coughed to the effects of the bomb.

"You really think your childish tricks are going to…" before guy to finish his sentence he found Ibuki ninja outfit in his hands, but Ibuki.

"What!"

"Sorry pal. I don't feel like being caught so easily. Take this as a memento." Ibuki threw a peach at Guy, as he caught it. Ibuki leaped away from him. "Oh and by the way. You're not bad looking." She complimented vanishing.

"For a brat she sure did manage to elude me. Guess I underestimated her." Guy smiled.

"Maybe I should do something for her." He thought instantly. He sat alone on the roof thinking about Ibuki.

Ibuki reported to her master on completion of her mission. "You were far too careless Ibuki. Next time I expect more from you as a rank of a ninja. Meditate on your incompetence." the ninja master lectured.

"Yes sir." Ibuki replied.

As school ended Ibuki was still limping after being in meditation for so long. "Ugh man I don't believe this. Five hours of meditation and my feet still feel weak." Ibuki complained trying to get her foot balance back. Koji then caught with Ibuki out of the blue surprised seeing each other. Both Koji and Ibuki were speechless.

"Ibuki…I've been looking for you." Koji broke.

"Yeah. Um, you were?" Ibuki replied surprised.

"Listen…I want to ask you out on a DATE. Say tomorrow afternoon." Koji cried blushed hard. He gripped his fist.

Ibuki was dead frozen as she was blushing over Koji question. She instantly replied. "Sure, why not?" She replied with a kind smile.


	5. Date

"No way, he actually asked you out on a date." Sarai asked amazed by Ibuki second encounter with Koji. "Yep and I said yes on the spot. I never knew I'd find a cool guy like him." Ibuki replied. Ibuki was going through her closet picking out clothes for her date.

"Well as long as he doesn't know who you really are then that's fine. You must always remain in secrecy." Sarai reminded Ibuki. "Don't worry Sarai he doesn't know me that much, so there is nothing to worry about. Do you think this looks good?" Ibuki said as she showed Sarai a nice pair of clothes.

"It's fine." Sarai replied realizing Ibuki barely heard a word she said. Ibuki continued to blush as she was excited about her date tomorrow giggling to herself. "Maybe I should see how this guy is sometime." Sarai thought.

Koji stood at the fountain waiting for Ibuki. He then checked his himself to assure that he'll make a first good impression, such as his attire, breath and hair. He then took a whole can of mints and straightens up his hair.

"Hey…I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Ibuki shouted at him as she rushed to his side. "Don't worry about it…" he stared at Ibuki different clothes that had him blushing at her nice good looks.

"What's a matter? Something on my face" she asked curiously.

"Um no I just uh… So where do you want to go first?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Well there is this one place I always wanted to try out." Ibuki pointed.

The two went to an amusement park. On the first ride they rode the spinning tea cup. The both laughed in amusement having a good time on the ride. "This is fun…" Ibuki cheered.

On the second stop the two went into a haunted house. "Don't be scared now…" Ibuki teased. "Don't insult me I'm not scared of anything." Koji shot back. A monster came up behind Koji and surprised him with a scare causing him to freak out and cling to Ibuki. "Aw did that scare you...?" Ibuki teased him.

Felling embarrassed about that attack he quickly let go of Ibuki. "Ahem…let's go to the next place." He said hiding his embarrassment. "Scaredy cat…" Ibuki continued to tease. "Oh shut up!" he blushed. He walked away hiding his embarrassment as Ibuki continued to tease him even more.

Next Ibuki and Koji rode down roller coaster as they slid down the wild ride both of them screamed in enjoyment. "YAHOO…!" Koji screamed in enjoyment. "Whoo-hoo…!" Ibuki cheered in enjoyment.

The two walked around the park together. "Hey I want to try that?" Ibuki pointed at a photo booth. "Come on let's go." Ibuki said. She held his hand tightly and led him to the photo booth. When the two entered the booth they started to make funny faces at the camera as it took pictures of them, and then smiled at a couple pictures.

The two stopped by an arcade place. He then tried out a crane machine game as he tried to get a cat doll for Ibuki but failed which resulted in Ibuki laughing at him. Koji then put in a second quarter as he tried out the crane game again. "I'll get something this time." Koji said. He used the crane again and got a raccoon doll instead of a cat. He gave the doll to Ibuki as a souvenir. Happy on the doll she grasped it hard.

"CAN'T STAND TO THE RHYTHM MON…" A voice called out from the dancing arcade game. The two rushed over and saw a Jamaican musician beating another opponent at the dancing arcade game.

"Dee Jay here in Japan, but what's he doing here?" Koji wondered.

"I don't know, but I want a piece of him. Hold this." Ibuki said. She handed him her raccoon doll and on the dance floor.

"Hey pal, if you don't mind I'd like to have a go at you." Ibuki challenged Dee Jay to the dance game.

"Well looks like we got another one for me. All right let's see if you have the rhythm in you." Dee Jay accepted. "I can assure you I'm no pushover." Ibuki replied. "You got some spunk in ya baby…you might be some fun after all." Dee Jay commented.

Dee Jay and Ibuki faced each other on the dance floor. As soon as the music started the two begin to match toe to toe in dancing by following the button combinations throughout the game by foot movement. Both of them were ahead by a lot of points and neither of them missed a beat.

"Your pretty good baby, but now it's time we step up the rhythm." Dee Jay suggested as flows of the music started to go fast. "How exciting…?" Ibuki commented as she was enjoying herself. As the music played faster the faster their foot movement got.

"Hm, whatever that fighting style of yours it. It's got a very unique rhythm to it." Dee Jay started to move his feet more. Ibuki reacted to his feet as she now started to move her feet in a different combination. Things started to get intense as the music started to play at a different rate. Once again the two were evenly match in the game.

The two of them continued to match movement in their dance steps assuring one will fall sooner or later. Time ran out for both of them as they checked over their high scores.

"Well, well it looks like my moves were too funky fresh for ya baby." Dee Jay said. He checked out his high score. "You're pretty good yourself." Ibuki complimented.

As they both checked the scores Ibuki was a few points ahead of Dee Jay score as he was surprised. "Beat that…nonetheless I really had fun, thanks!" Ibuki shot back. She hopped down off stage and join Koji once again.

"Your pretty good baby…you gave me the inspiration for my rhythm." Dee Jay congratulated Ibuki. The two shook hands acknowledging each other strength.

"Let's go take a break I know a restaurant nearby." Koji suggested.

The two took of them took a break from their fun at a nice Japanese restaurant. "Give us the special order that is new on the menu." Koji suggested to the waiter. "Hope whatever they have new on the menu is good." Ibuki hoped.

"IT'S SUPER DYMANMIC COOKING TIME…congratulations you are the 100th to come to this establishment therefore you will try my special cuisine." A Mexican masked wrester offered upon Koji and Ibuki. The plate of food he offered looked very disgusting. "Enjoy your meal amigo." El Fuerte said.

"Well, it is a free meal, so I'll give it the benefit of doubt it can't be that bad." Koji cheered. Koji tasted the food, however the taste was so bad that his mouth couldn't contain it the food. Ibuki then tried the food but the taste was so bad for her as well.

"Might I offer you the meal to go?" El Fuerte offered more of his food.

"Um thanks but we're full at the moment." Koji denied. "Yeah, I already ate." Ibuki denied. Both left the restaurant sparing El Fuerte feelings of neglect for his bad cooking.

Later on that bad both drank a bottle of water to wash down the bad taste of El Fuerte food in their mouths. "Man I have never tasted anything this bad since being in the wilderness." Ibuki complained.

"I'll say. A free meal would have been nice if he wasn't doing the cooking." Koji drank a whole bottle of water washing off the bad taste in his mouth. "We should head home it is getting late." Koji suggested.

"Wait…there is something I want to go on first that I always wanted to try the Ferris wheel." Ibuki halted. "All right then." Koji replied with desire to spend more time with Ibuki.

While on the Ferris wheel ride both Ibuki and Koji begin to get a good view of the city from a high distance. Amazed by the secrecy both looked at the city with admiration. When Koji admired the secrecy Ibuki looked at him and blushed. She held her heart tightly. "Could he be the one for me?" she asked herself.

That night after the Ferris wheel Koji went to see Ibuki off. "Can you really go home by yourself; if you want I can walk you back?" Koji offered.

"Thanks Koji, but I'll be fine by myself." Ibuki replied. The two held their hands together as they were caught up in the moment as both of them were blushing deeply. Koji started to approach Ibuki closely, but an interruption on her cell phone came with her friend sending a text message saying…

"Where are you its late?"

"Thanks for the good time but I have to go now." Ibuki broke away from him and vanished into the darkness.

"Well time to head back." Ibuki said as she put back on her ninja gear and started to leap from building to building and tree branch from tree branch, but little did she know she was being watch by a Geki ninja.

"Ibuki has turned traitor and has been spotted interacting with an outsider." The Geki ninja reported. He continued to observe her activity.

**Merry Christmas everyone, and thank you for your patients, will get back to the story after Christmas. **


	6. Geki attack

That morning, Ibuki practiced her jabs on the field improving her ninja techniques even further. The ninja master stood dumbfounded at her hard work. He was both impressed and wondering what made her so happy hardworking. "You need so more strength in your jabs." The ninja master lectured.

"Yes sensei," Ibuki replied. She put more power into her strikes creating a wind.

"Very good Ibuki," he complimented.

Ibuki lied in bed that afternoon looking over the photos she took with her friend Koji and remembering the good times she had with him on the date. She gripped her raccoon doll tightly missing Koji. "If only the day could have lasted longer." Ibuki whined.

She then received a text message from Sarai. "When are you going to be at school today? It's late. By the way how was your date with that guy? Send me a picture of him. Ibuki smiled and text back to Sarai saying that she'll be there. Ibuki collapsed in her bed. She heard footstep as she quickly hid her photos and stuff animal.

"Ibuki the ninja master would like to speak to you," a kid ninja reported. "Um, yeah I'll be right there." Ibuki replied.

"You have come a long way on your training Ibuki." The ninja master complimented. "Thank you, sensei I have always given it my all." Ibuki bowed. "Let's hope so as far as your ninja rank and school goes. Just remember we must be kept in secrecy. You must not jeopardize our existence to outsiders." the ninja master reminded. "I understand sensei, now if you excuse me I have to get to school." Ibuki replied.

That morning Sarai waited for Ibuki as she tapped her foot multiple times. "Come on where are you." Sarai continued to wonder. Her shoulder got tapped which caused her to freak out as Ibuki surprised her. "Hey were you waiting long?" Ibuki asked happily.

"Oh I don't know just for about…20 minutes, now I'm late." Sarai complained. "I'm so sorry Sarai I promise I'll make it up to you." Ibuki begged. "Whatever let's go." Sarai replied.

"I have to say that he's not bad looking." Sarai complimented. She looked at a picture of Koji and Ibuki together. "See, didn't I tell you?" Ibuki chirped. "We never take pictures like this before." Sarai complained. The two walked through town together. Ibuki spotted Koji from afar.

"Hey Koji…!" Ibuki called out

"Koji turned around and saw Ibuki and Sarai, but was injured on his face. "Oh hey there Ibuki, how have you been?" Koji replied. Both girls were surprised at his sudden appearance. "Um, what happen to your face?" Sarai asked surprisingly.

"Oh this…well you see… some tomboy karate girl challenged me to a fight and well…I got my butt kicked. She kept on spouting nonsense about Rindo-kan dojo…not to mention I confused her for a boy." Koji had explained rubbing the back of his head. He realized his mistake. Ibuki and Sarai looked at each other knowing Makoto.

Koji remember fighting with Makoto as she matched his strength blow by blow. Koji blocked Makoto strike, but she countered with a foot sweep. Koji grabbed a part of Makoto Karate gi revealing her red training bra under her outfit. Makoto face was bright red after his attempt.

"Whoa, you're pretty muscular under there for a young guy." Koji complimented surprised. Embarrassed by his attics Makoto kicked Koji down and pulled up her uniform.

I'M A GIRL YOU FREAKING MORON…!" Makoto shouted.

"After that she let me really have it more then I bargain for. Funny story don't you think so?" Koji explained. Ibuki and Sarai looked at each again knowing how Makoto really is. "She is certainly dedicated I'll give you that. Ibuki thought.

"Come on, you want to hang out with us for a while?" Ibuki asked.

"Sure I'm game," Koji replied happily. Little did they know a Geki ninja watched over their presence? Koji grew very cautions as he looked around. "Hey Koji what's a matter?" Ibuki wondered.

The three of them hung out by walking through town together. Ibuki then came across and hooded fortune teller Rose. "Can I offer to tell your future young one." She offered. "Sure thing…" Ibuki replied. The woman read her palm to see her future. "Misfortune will come to you, but your love will be strong to overcome." The Rose read. Sarai offered her hand to read to Rose. "You will have quite an adventure with this young girl." The Rose read.

"Let's go then," Koji ordered the girls. "Can't offer to tell your future young one?" Rose suggested. "No thanks, not really my thing." He replied. "It would prove beneficial." Rose said. "No offense, but I don't believe in fortune tellers." Koji said. Koji left her side.

"You cannot defy fate child, the cards never lie." Rose replied looking back. Rose looked a card indicating an event.

Ibuki then bumped into a handsome guy and dropped his stuff. "Oh sorry about that, didn't mean to bump into you." Ibuki said. Ibuki begin to pick up the guy's stuff from the ground. "It is really no trouble at all cutie. I would not want you to overexert your lovely self now." The guy smiled at Ibuki. His smile was so captivating, Ibuki was already red. "You really think I'm lovely." Ibuki replied. Ibuki blushed in embarrassment.

"He got her…" Sarai said.

Ibuki continued to aid the guy picking up his stuff. He then grasped her hand. "I must say you have a very nice soft…" before his finished up his sentence. Koji rushed in and aided him in picking up his stuff. "That should be everything for you. Sorry about that once again. Let's go Ibuki." Koji said trying to hide his jealously. Koji pulled her away from the guy hitting her.

"Earth to Ibuki, are you there?" Sarai hissed trying to wake her up.

"…Huh, yeah I'm here." Ibuki replied waking up.

"You were going googly eyed over that guy you bumped into." Sarai reminded. "Oh right, it's just the fact that he looked so cute and flattered me so much. Did you see the way he looked at me?" Ibuki said. "Oh please…" Koji muttered. Koji walked ahead of the girls. Ibuki wondered what was up with him. "Koji where are you going…?" Ibuki asked. Ibuki and Sarai tried to catch up with him.

"Nowhere…just up ahead." Koji answered rudely.

"Hey don't suppose he is…?" Sarai wondered. Sarai figure out his attitude and so did Ibuki. Ibuki rushed Koji from behind and hugged him from the back. "We're you jealous…." She whispered. "No…No…I was not!" Koji shot back. Ibuki looked deeply in Koji eye knowing that he was lying.

"Okay…maybe a little." Koji submitted.

"Well I'll try not to get too attached to a handsome guy next time." Ibuki whispered. Ibuki blew in Koji ear which made him blush red. Sarai giggled at Koji and Ibuki having fun together.

A mysterious person watched Ibuki from a distance. Ibuki sense an enemy presence as she let go of Koji. "Ibuki what is it you see something?" Sarai asked concerned. "Koji, Sarai, let's go somewhere else for a while." She suggested. Koji and Sarai grew concerned and followed Ibuki suggestion.

Ibuki lead both of her friends into a forest, while both Koji and Sarai wondered what was up with her. "Hey Ibuki are you alright you've been acting strange lately." Koji wondered. "Yeah, why did you lead us all the way out here?" Sarai wondered. "Just trust me, all right." Ibuki shot back.

"Ibuki, are you really okay?" Koji asked grabbing her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Ibuki shoved Koji away. "Ibuki we have been friends for a long time I think I have the right to know what's going on." Sarai said. "I thought we'd go somewhere different for a change." Ibuki said. "You're a terrible liar." Sarai replied.

"I felt someone's presence like someone was after me, and I overacted. I hope it's just my imagination. I'm sorry Koji." Ibuki hoped. "Hey don't worry about it." Koji said. The brush rumbled which caused the three of them to be on guard.

A tall African girl rushed out of the brushes straight to Ibuki side giving her a big hug. "Ibuki it's been so long. I missed you so much." Elena cheered. She gripped Ibuki so tight. "Elena," Ibuki replied. "Um, you two know each other." Koji asked.

"Yeah we go way…back. I'm glad to see you too Elena…but do you mind, you're crushing me?" Ibuki struggled. "Is this a new friend of yours?" Elena asked. Koji waved nervously. "I'm honored to meet you." Elena greeted.

"What don't you try getting serious for once in your life…?" a voiced shouted in the brushes. Makoto popped up and tried to attack Elena, but she instantly avoided her strike. "Makoto," Ibuki recognized.

"Oh it's you," she greeted.

"You are actually befriended to this moron…" Makoto pointed at Koji. "He's harmless Makoto believe me." Ibuki defended. Makoto tightened her belt. "Well if you say so…" Makoto replied holding back her attack.

"Feels like a reunion." Ibuki said.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ibuki asked happy to see Makoto and Elena. "I was training, and I happen to stumble along Elena, so I challenged her to a fight but she ran away." Makoto said. "I was just playing tag with her." Elena said. "Well I wasn't playing." Makoto barked. Everyone laughed at Makoto.

"After running into Hakan and fighting him, he gave me a taste of his oil then I ever imagine, so I ended up slipping all the way to the river, and even while walking because I was so greased up." Koji told his funny story. The girls laughed at his story as they enjoyed their reunion picnic together.

"And I thought Makoto really gave you a beating." Ibuki teased.

"Oh please, I had easier matches with Dan." Makoto said. Makoto sipped her coffee. They all laughed together enjoying there picnic together.

That night Ibuki arrived back at her ninja village just to find out it was attacked. Ibuki grew cautions as she pulled out her ninja weapon. She approach the village with the ad most caution. "Welcome back Ibuki," a Geki ninja greeted.

"What have you done?" Ibuki shouted. Ibuki armed herself for battle.

"Oh nothing we just took over the village…it is now under Marshall Law of the Geki ninjas. So Ibuki…you are wanted for questioning, for involving yourself with outsiders. Now then are you going to come with us peacefully?" The Geki ninja announced. He got on guard ready for an attack.

The Geki ninja charged in for an attack as Ibuki countered his attack with her own move taking down the Geki ninja. "Where are the others?" Ibuki demanded. "You think I'm the only one." The Geki ninja said. A group of enemy Geki ninjas surrounded Ibuki.

Ibuki shouted filled with anger as she charged against all the Geki ninjas. Ibuki fought the group of Geki ninjas one by one; however, the Geki ninja's numbers outmatched her in battle.

Worn out from battle, Ibuki took her distance from the enemy Geki as she was catching her breath. "Damn it, there is no way I could take them like this." She thought. Ibuki wiped the sweet off her face and disappeared with her smoke bomb technique.

That night it started to rain as Ibuki was having trouble keeping her balance both after the battle and in the harsh weather. She slipped off a tree branch, and then into the streets. She continued to leap from platform to platform enduring her pain. While hanging on the roof of a house Ibuki spotted Koji in his house from afar. She quickly leaped off the platform into his bedroom window.

Koji heard a crash and rushed to his window. "What was that?" Koji wondered. He opened his window and revealed Ibuki collapsed and badly injured from battle. "Ibuki," Koji noticed as he rushed to her aid. Koji noticed that Ibuki was a ninja, but that was the least of his concern right now. "Ibuki, what happen?" Koji asked. He held her up.

"Koji…I was…ambush." Ibuki struggled. She then passed out.

"Ibuki, Ibuki…" Koji shouted.

**Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed the other day and I lost my data to my stories. Will continue to work more on my stories, so sorry for the delay once again.**


	7. Healing up

That rainy night, Koji stood by Ibuki's side as she rested in bed. Koji worried about her condition, but at the same time was surprised about the fact she was a ninja. He then took the damp rag off of Ibuki's forehead and replaced it with another one to cool her temperature. "Ibuki, I… I don't know what to say." Koji said. He then remembered the time he first met her as a ninja, but didn't know who she was at the time.

"What happened to you?" Koji still wondered. "I better go make her something in case she wakes up." He suggested as he left Ibuki side.

While sleeping Ibuki remembered the time when she was abandoned as a child and left at the hands of the Geki. She was then given to another ninja clan, and she practiced tirelessly to become a ninja. The ninja masters watched over her to make sure she would become nothing like the Geki.

"The Geki bloodline flows deep within you Ibuki, you cannot deny it. You are one of us." The Geki ninja approached her from behind. The Geki ninja slashed Ibuki, which caused her to wake up in fear.

As Ibuki sat wide awake, she began to wonder where she was and what had happened. "So you're finally awake! Thank goodness." Koji was relieved as he approached Ibuki with a plate of soup and snacks.

"Koji, what happened, where am I?" Ibuki wondered.

"You're in my house; you collapsed here, and were badly injured. I took care of you. I also called your friend over, so she'll be here eventually." Koji answered. Koji was happy to see Ibuki wide awake. "I see…thank you." Ibuki replied. Ibuki smiled back at Koji. "You must have been in a pretty heavy street fight to get injured like that." Koji joked.

"I'm afraid I haven't been fully honest with you Koji." Ibuki admitted. "It's all right. I figured you had your reasons for keeping such a secret, but then again it's pretty cool that I now know a ninja after what my friend has been telling me over and over again. He thinks that ninjas don't exist." Koji explained. "Well I feel that I need to tell you anyway, because I like you so much." Ibuki said.

"For generations our ninja clan had always lived under great secrecy; I was adopted by a clan of ninjas. When I grew up I started to attend regular school, but I still worked hard as a ninja as well. My work became too much for me, and wanted to be like a normal girl for a change. But now my village has been enslaved by the Geki ninjas, who had been enemies of my clan for a very long time, and it's my fault." Ibuki wept. "No, it isn't. You couldn't have known this was coming." Koji shot back. A tear rolled down Ibuki's eye. Koji caught her tear with his finger, he then placed his hand over hers, trying to ease Ibuki's pain.

The two of them were frozen in place as they looked at each other with deep affection. Koji drew close to Ibuki, their lips connecting into a kiss. The kiss lasted for a second, until Koji broke away. "Tell me Ibuki," Koji asked, "Do you regret meeting me?"

Ibuki blushed with deep affection after Koji's surprise kiss. "No… not at all." She replied. They were about to kiss for the second time until an interruption came; a knocking at the door. Koji answered the door, revealing Sarai, who rushed upstairs in tears to Ibuki, worried about her condition.

"Sarai I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much!" Ibuki cheered. "You call this fine, look how hurt you are." Sarai criticized.

"Ibuki, I want to help." Koji offered. Ibuki looked at him confused.

"I want to help fend off these invaders of your clan. I don't care how strong they are, I want to help you." Koji offered. Ibuki looked at Koji's face filled with determination. "Okay…and thank you." Ibuki smiled. "We should wait until you get better so you can be in top shape. With the way you are now, we won't stand a change." Koji suggested.

"Until then, you two feel free to stay here for the night. I have some extra clothes you girls can use." Koji offered. Koji got a t shirt and shorts for both girls.

The next morning Koji was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Ibuki came down doing her usual morning stretches. "Hey good morning…" Koji greeted with a smile. "Oh good morning…" Ibuki continued to do her stretches. "You really think you should be doing that, after all you are still injured?" Koji reminded.

"Well I can't just sit by and do nothing." Ibuki replied. Ibuki continued to stretch to try to ease the pain in her body. Sarai yawned behind Ibuki and poked her in a bandage area, subduing Ibuki as she fell to the floor feeling pain.

"Stop pushing yourself already! I know you're a ninja, but you still need to give take some time to heal." Sarai lectured. "Sarai, that's mean." Ibuki whined. "She does have a point you know; now come on you can start by regaining your strength by eating." Koji ordered.

"Itadakimasu…!" the three prayed and then started eating. The three of them had a peaceful meal. Everyone was trying not to worry about Ibuki's situation at hand. Koji looked at Ibuki; her concern for her clan was clearly in her thought according to her face. "Relax Ibuki." Koji tried to cheer her up. Ibuki was surprised by his words. "Don't worry about them, they are ninjas. I'm sure they can take care of themselves," Koji smiled, "After all, you were raised by them. They would want you to be safe either way. Nobody is going anywhere I promise." Koji's smile grew. "And besides there is no way those Geki ninja would ever think about attacking in broad daylight and in a residential area at that." Koji had successfully cheered Ibuki up.

"All right Koji…" Ibuki believed in him. She giggled a bit.

The three of them took a walk across town for a while, until they found two street fighters going against each other. "I'll show you how strong I am; after all Muay Thai is the strongest there is." Adon shouted. The three of them watched, annoyed by his cockiness. Dee Jay sighed; he was tired of fighting Adon.

"Are you done already baby? Let me know because I have record deal to get to." Dee Jay taunted. "You seem too happy for your own good. Do you know who I am?" Adon insulted. "Yes…your Sagat's little boy, you claim to be a champ, but instead you're a chump." Dee Jay stated. "Don't underestimate the power of Muay Thai…you FOOL." Adon charged at Dee Jay for his final attack. Dee Jay then countered his attack, knocking Adon out for the count.

"The problem is you got no rhythm mon. That's why you lost." Dee Jay criticized. "Mark my words I will have my revenge after I become the King of Muay Thai." Adon swore. "The king, you're right," Dee Jay chuckled. "That is… the king of losing." Dee Jay joked. The whole crowd laughed at Dee Jay's joke and at Adon's defeat. The trio of them laughed at Adon as well.

"Finally, someone shut him up…" Koji said. "I'll say. He was getting so annoying." Ibuki agreed.

Dee Jay walked towards his fans, which were surrounding him, wanting his autograph. "Mr. Dee Jay, I'm a fan of your music, could I have your autograph?" A fan asked. "Sure, baby, anything for a fan." Dee Jay grinned. He signed a couple of posters for fans. "Be sure to pick up or download my new album. It's dedicated to my dance rival." Dee Jay suggested to the fans.

"His dance rival huh, I wonder who that could be." Ibuki wondered as she pretended to be dense.

"It's you stupid…" Koji replied, playing along with Ibuki.

Ibuki, Koji and Sarai watched a sumo match in the ring between Hakan and E. Honda. "Give it up Hakan; sumo is the best technique of strength." E. Honda said. "Can't say I agree with you there friend. The best strength technique is Turkish oil wrestling." Hakan shot back. "Maybe we will put that to the test." E. Honda challenged.

"Sounds good," Hakan accepted the challenge.

The two charged at each with a full frontal assault; matching each other's strength blow for blow. E. Honda released a barrage of punches, however, his attacks bounced right off of Hakan oily skin. "As I told you before your sumo techniques can't match my oil wrestling!" Hakan taunted. "We'll see about that." E. Honda shot as he put some distance between himself and his opponent. He then unleashed his signature attack, launching himself head first at Hakan. Hakan tried to block his attack, but E. Honda's power overwhelmed him, causing him to lose his balance. Hakan fell out of the ring and victory belonged to E. Honda.

The crowd cheered for his victory as Hakan got back up. The two of them shook hands as it was a friendly fight. "You have fought well Mr. Honda, but rest assured I will not lose again." Hakan warned. "And I'll be ready for you next time." E. Honda spoke proudly.

Ibuki, Koji and Sarai went to visit the Rindo-kan dojo where Makoto trained at. "Hey, Makoto!" Ibuki greeted. Makoto quickly turned around and saw the three of them approaching from behind her. "What happened to you?" Makoto wondered, noticing Ibuki's injuries. Koji explained the situation to Makoto.

"Disgraceful…. Strength in numbers; what coward's way to win!" Makoto barked as she drunk her green tea. "Yep, that's pretty much how it all happened." Koji replied. "I never knew ninjas would be so dishonorable in battle." Makoto insulted.

"I'm insulted…" Ibuki replied offended.

Makoto then realized her comment, knowing that Ibuki was a ninja. "Ahem, please forgive me. I didn't mean to…" Makoto apologized. "It's all right you don't have to apologize." Ibuki replied.

"It just gets to me so much that they would do this to you." Makoto grieved. "Have you thought about launching a counter attack?" Makoto suggested. "For now we're trying to heal up, and besides it may be a trap if we rush in now." Koji replied.

"I'll be able to train myself greatly by fighting against these opponents you call Geki." Makoto said. "You mean you're going to help us?" Ibuki asked. "Of course I will you are my rival after all. I'll make these amateurs pay." Makoto said. Makoto threw a powerful jab filled with determination into the air, ready to fight.

Ibuki worked on her jabs in the back yard when they returned to Koji's home, hoping to improve her skills, just like Makoto. No matter what Sarai and Koji told her she was dead set on her goal to stop the Geki and save her clan. "Still trying to heal quickly I see?" Koji watched. Ibuki turned her back quickly thinking that an enemy was behind her.

Ibuki shook her head. "You can't stop me Koji, I have to do this! I can't sit around on the sidelines anymore while my clan is in the hands of the Geki." Ibuki said. "Who says I'm trying to stop you? I said I wanted to help you and I will. Why don't we do a little sparing just like last time?" Koji suggested, going into his fighting stance.

Ibuki then got into her fighting stance. "Get ready for this because I won't hold back even if you're injured." Koji roared. "Good, I won't forgive you if you do." Ibuki shot back, fired burning in her eyes. The two were matched evenly, neither holding back their fierce strength. They were both ruthless on the battlefield, disregarding their friendship for the moment of battle.

Ibuki then caught Koji's right jab and countered his attack by launching a close range projectile without giving a second thought. Koji was sent flying to the wall after Ibuki's special projectile attack. Ibuki rushed to Koji's aid, as she feared that she may have accidental hurt Koji badly. Koji had passed and lay sprawled on the ground.

"Koji are you all right…?" Ibuki feared.

Koji could not help but laugh at Ibuki's surprise attack. He pulled Ibuki down to lie by his side. "You surprised me so much… it's funny." Koji laughed. "Oh, you dummy." Ibuki mocked giving Koji a soft jab on his shoulder. Ibuki then laughed along with Koji at their match.

"Thanks Koji. I needed that." Ibuki thanked him. The two once again stared at each other with deep affection, blushing to their hearts content. Out of nowhere, Sarai and Elena appeared as they continued to stare at each other in admiration. "What are you two doing?" Sarai asked. "Oh…that's just sweet." Elena complimented.

Ibuki and Koji noticed the two of them and they broke away from each other. "Hey don't mind us, continue what you were doing." Sarai smiled.

Ibuki stood up."Um…I'm going to jump in the shower for a bit." Ibuki quickly changed the subject. Koji watched her leave with embarrassment. "And… I'm going to prepare dinner." Koji also changed the subject. Elena and Sarai giggled at the sudden change of atmosphere as they were aware that they caught those two in an awkward moment.

The three girls and Koji sat down and ate dinner together. "Who knew you'd find yourself a boyfriend so easily…I'm so jealous." Elena complemented admiring Koji and Ibuki. Ibuki and Koji blushed over her comment. "Come Elena, it's really not that big of a deal." Koji defended. "What do you mean by that?" Ibuki questioned, bothered by his words.

"Uh…I…well…never mind." Koji struggled. "Tell what you meant by that." Ibuki demanded. "Look I said never mind, could we just drop it already?" he pleaded. "No way," Ibuki shot back. Ibuki fought Koji over his response. "Tell me what you meant by that." Ibuki demanded fighting Koji. "I told you it's nothing." Koji replied. Koji defended himself as Ibuki continued to fight him over what he said. The next morning… Ibuki had taken off her bandages as she was fully healed. She had begun to stretch out a bit. Next, she trained in the backyard making sure her ninja techniques didn't get rusty while recuperating. Finally, she put on her ninja outfit once more to prepare for battle against the Geki ninjas.

Koji, Sarai and Elena were kicking back in the house until Ibuki walked in dressed in her traditional ninja outfit. "Hey guys, it's time we head to my village and stop the Geki once and for all." Ibuki announced ready to fight. "We're with you all the way." Koji replied also ready to fight along with the others.

**Battle begins next chapter**.


	8. Showdown with the Geki

That afternoon Ibuki and her friends traveled back to her ninja village release her people from the Geki's hold. "Come on everyone we're almost there." Ibuki rushed. "Slow down we must not be in a rush Ibuki, from what I know they could be expecting us." Koji advised. "Whether or not they are I have to save my home. They took me in when I was young. I owe them that much." Ibuki replied.

"Wait…!" Ibuki halted everyone and hid in the bushes while Geki ninja was patrolling the area. "You don't suppose they are on to use don't you?" Makoto asked. "I hope not." Ibuki said keeping track on the Geki. "Ibuki why don't I go undercover and the rest of you sneak in." Koji said. "But how will you do it…?" Ibuki asked. "By joining their ranks obviously and besides you girls would be noticeable." Koji said. Koji snuck up on a Geki ninja while on patrol and ambushed him in the bushes. Koji dressed himself as a Geki ninja.

Koji followed more Geki ninja as they were also on patrol in the ninja village. "You there, keep us posted for any suspicious activity going on." A Geki ninja ordered. "Yes, by the way sir do you mind if I ask a question?" Koji asked. "Go right ahead fellow Geki." He accepted. "Where would all the prisoners of this village is held up at so I can use some torture methods on them to get answers? Koji asked. "Impressive thinking for your case, very well then there located in the south border in an underground chamber. Be careful they are crafty and the sooner that little ninja brat will show up the better." He said.

"I'll be on my guard sir, you can count on me." Koji replied. "You better be for your sake failure isn't an option. It will only result in death." The Geki as his swung his craw at the tree. "I'm going to patrol over there for a while sir I'll keep you posted. Koji said.

Koji stood by the bushes where Ibuki, Makoto, Sarai, and Elena hid. _"You clan mates are being held at the south border in an underground chamber."_ He whispered to the bushes. _"Got it…I'm on my way there."_ Ibuki whispered back. "Let's go everyone…" Ibuki ordered the three girls as they kept hidden. Koji patrolled the area acting like a Geki ninja.

Ibuki arrived at the south border and saw two Geki ninja guarding the place. "Changing of the guard. Your shift is up." Koji advised the Geki ninjas. The Geki were removed from the premise for the guard change. Koji ordered the girls over to his side as he led them to the underground chamber pretending to be captured. "Sir…I've caught these intruders here in the chamber." Koji said to the Geki. "Well, well, well, our master has been looking for you. He will certainly be pleased about your arriver." The Geki approached the girls.

"Sir…I advise you to be careful they are armed and dangerous, especially that one." Koji pointed to Makoto. "You think a little toddler boy in karate uniform is going to stop us." The Geki mocked.

Angered by his words Makoto struck down the Geki ninja with her powerful fist attack. "I'm a girl you fool." Makoto shot back. "You little brat, you'll pay for this." The Geki attacked as Elena swiped him off his feet. Koji grabbed the keys from the Geki. He unlocked the cell where Ibuki's ninja comrades were being held. "Guys…I'm so glad you're safe." Ibuki was relieved as she rushed over and hugged her comrades. "Glad to see your safe too Ibuki. But you've brung outsiders to our village." They hugged back.

"Never mind them right now. Where are the masters? Ibuki asked.

"They are being held at the main temple with the Geki in place. It is said that they are going to be executed in a few hours." They replied. "What…?" Ibuki was shocked. "I have to stop them from doing such a thing." Ibuki said with determination. "Ibuki we may be strangers here, but it's obviously a trap to lure you." Koji said. Ibuki held her Kunai knife towards Koji neck. "So what of it Koji, are you going to try to stop me?" Ibuki asked.

Koji signed at her. "If that is what you want than I will help you however way I can." Koji submitted to her. Ibuki looked at Elena, Makoto, and Sarai as they nodded their heads. "If we are going to save your masters we are going to need a plan." Koji suggested.

Koji arrived at the main temple where two Geki where guarding the place. "I have prize offering for our lord." Koji came in with a covered plant. The Geki checked the plant which revealed Ibuki hiding in. "Hey there…" Ibuki kicked the Geki ninja knocking him unconscious. Makoto knocked the second Geki unconscious. "Keep quiet until we get to the main hall." Koji said ordered.

"You are really getting under my skin fool. I know you know something, now tell me your secrets our suffer our wrath." The Geki ninja lord had threatened with his katana. "Go to hell I'll never tell you a thing." The ninja master shot back. "Then die under our hands." the Geki lord was about to kill the master until he was interrupted by a Koji dressed up as a Geki. "Sir…I've brought the prisoners as you ordered." The Geki lord uncovered Ibuki unconscious.

"At long last she is finally ours." The Geki ninja lord said about to touch Ibuki, but she grabbed him back. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going down without a fight." Ibuki tossed the Geki ninja lord. The other Geki ninja attack as Elena, Koji, Sarai and Makoto held them off.

"I see you manage to show your face you traitorous ninja girl." The Geki lord replied. "I'll stop you at all cause." Ibuki said. "Take this…!" Ibuki launched at strike at the master but was easily avoided. "Is that all you got brat." Geki lord mocked. Ibuki prepared for a counter attack as she attacked the Geki lord trying to land a hit on him. The Geki avoided all of her blows like reading her mind. "Your very predictable girl, like an open book." The Geki ninja countered back striking her on the side. Hurt from the blow Ibuki stood back on her feet to fight again.

Meanwhile, Makoto, Koji, Sarai and Elena continued to fight off the Geki ninjas groups at a time. "Damn it…this is endless do they ever stop coming." Makoto barked. "Just try to hold them off for as long as we can for Ibuki sake." Koji replied. "Yeah sure…easily said than done." Sarai said. "I'm rather enjoying the challenge." Elena cheered. "You're too carefree for your own good." Makoto insulted.

"Pathetic little girl you really think you have what it takes to beat me." The Geki lord mocked. Ibuki struck the Geki while his guard was down. "Are you done talking yet?" Ibuki shot back.

The Geki lord wiped the blood from his nose. "Very impressive move, but lucky shots aren't going to help you on the way." The Geki attacked but Ibuki dodged his move and countered with a kick.

"Why you little…?" The Geki struck Ibuki again; however she caught his attack. "What's a matter is that all you got?" Ibuki taunted. "Don't underestimate me." The Geki lord launched another punch attack, but Ibuki caught his claw arm. Ibuki head butt the Geki lord and attacked him with a few strikes. She then launched herself in the air and threw out a barrage of Kunai knife at the Geki as he struggled to get free. She then dived a slammed his head to the ground.

Ibuki took a deep breath after the match with the Geki lord thinking she won. The Geki rose back and charged at Ibuki in fierce anger with his claw. Ibuki countered attack breaking his claw arm she done a few jabs at his chest, and then released a closer range projectile attack with intense power against the Geki lord blowing him away.

Ibuki feel to her knees catching her breath worn out after a powerful devastating attack. Koji, Makoto, Elena, and Sarai rushed to her aid also worn out from battle. "Are you okay?" Elena asked putting her hand on her shoulder. "Yeah just out of breath." Ibuki replied. The Geki ninjas watched over their master's defeat from Ibuki. Koji looked at the Geki ninja with a deadly look.

"BOO…!" Koji scared them.

The Geki ninjas freaked as they all ran away, but where all pinned down and captured by the Ibuki's clan ninjas. "Let's see how you like it when your capture." They said tied up the Geki ninjas. The ninja masters were not impressed with her triumph over the Geki lord or the Geki ninjas.

"You have saved our village Ibuki, but nonetheless you have disobeyed ninja law in interacting with the outside world and brung these outsiders here; therefore, placed the village in grave danger. Do you realize the penalty?" The ninja master lectured.

"Yes I do master." Ibuki replied kneeing down. Koji, Makoto, Elena and Sarai stood by Ibuki's side realizing their actions as well and feeling responsible with their heads down. Moments later…Ibuki went to a private meeting with her masters.

Makoto, Elena, Sarai and Koji waited outside patiently for Ibuki's return. Ibuki returned to their side but was not very happy. "Ibuki…" Koji rushed over glad to side her. He grabbed both of her shoulders. "Will you be returning anytime soon?" Sarai asked. Ibuki shook her head in reply which caused her friends to grief.

"I'm afraid I'm not going back with you guys." Ibuki confessed as she took Koji's hands off of her shoulders. All of her friends were extremely shocked over her sudden answer.

"But why…?" Sarai asked.

"I broke the rules now I have to pay for it." Ibuki replied.

"What…that's BULL-CRAP… we just saved their saves and you still suffer for your mistakes. What kind of absurd law of a village are they?" Koji shouted. Sarai grabbed Koji shoulder to ease his outburst and she pointed at Ibuki sadden face. Koji took a deep breath to calm down. "I have to remain here for the time being it is unknown if I'll ever get to see you again." Ibuki announced. Koji was so overwhelmed in anger by Ibuki words that he left her side without saying single word. Ibuki grew even sadder but Koji's action on leaving her side. A tear ran down her eye. Sarai and Elena held onto Ibuki to try to ease her pain.

Makoto rushed over to Koji standing by a tree. She was angered at Ibuki and his actions. "Hey you…!" Makoto called out to Koji. She punched him in the face unexpectedly.

"What the hell was that for…?" he shouted.

She grabbed him by the collar. "What has happen to your words, haven't you said that you'll support her in every way or we're those all lies? She knew from the very beginning that she would eventually suffer a punishment for this. Right now she is suffering inside and you have the nerve to leave her just because of your own selfishness? True, I don't want her to leave forever, since she still owes me a match, but I'm willing to wait patiently for her. If you really like her, then support her decision no matter what. If you make her upset then she is now than I'll never forgive you." Makoto shouted as she tears were in her eye already after her long lectures speech. She turned her head to try to hide her tears. Koji realized his actions.

"Thanks Makoto…I needed some reassuring." Koji said. Quickly he rushed to Ibuki's side to bid her a proper goodbye.

"Ibuki…" he called out to her.

"Koji…" Ibuki replied.

"I'm sorry about this I've been selfish." Koji apologized.

Ibuki grasped his hand. "You'll be the one I'll miss the most Koji I don't regret my actions in meeting you. The times we spent to together were amazing. I just hope it could have lasted longer. If I can I would chose to be an ordinary girl life over a ninja any day for you. I'm happy to have met you." Ibuki confessed. She continued to grasp his hand tightly not wanting to let go. Koji replied with a hug on her as she hugged back.

"I want to see you again soon…" Koji confessed. He touched her check. Ibuki then stood on her toes and gave Koji a last kiss before her departure. "Now where even." Ibuki blushed in reply.

Koji, Makoto, Elena and Sarai left her said saying their goodbyes.

Eleven months later…

Everyone lived their normal lives without a care in the world. Makoto continued her training at her father's dojo. Elena was at a diner in France looking over some old photo memories. Sarai worked a part time job at a convenient store. Koji was now a student at Sarusuberi University. After classes Koji rested on the roof bored on what to do next little did he know he missed Ibuki deeply.

"Ibuki… even after all these days I still miss you…wish you were here." he reminisced.

"And I missed you too…Koji…" a voice replied on top of Koji which revealed Ibuki presence. Koji was at a loss for words on Ibuki sudden appearance.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd come back?" Ibuki reminded. Ibuki leaped over to Koji and pinned Koji down. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Ibuki leaned in for a surprised kiss. _"I promised you I'd come back no matter what."_ Ibuki whispered.

**New season coming up**


	9. Ibuki's triumphant return

That afternoon…"I thought I'd never see you again, but wait…what about your clan?" Koji said happy to see Ibuki now a young adult stood face to face. "Don't worry about them anymore; I'm now a student at this university. Not to mention I'm an ordinary girl now." Ibuki replied. Ibuki grasped Koji's hand tight glad to see him. "Aside from all that, where is Sarai I haven't seen her in awhile." Ibuki wondered.

"She is working a part time job now, so I'll take you to her work place, and man…will she be surprised to see you." Koji said. The two of them walked down the street as Ibuki grasped his arm and walked together.

"Thank you and please come again." Sarai greeted the customer checking out his items. Sarai signed tired after all her hard work. "Hey Sarai…how are you doing?" Koji greeted. "Dead tired and wish the shift was over it, since they have me working more hours." Sarai yawned. "…Right…well you'll be surprised to find out whose back outside." Koji said. "At this day I doubt I would seen be surprised." Sarai said not interested. She went outside and found out that Ibuki was back right in front of her.

"Ibuki…" Sarai rushed for a hug happy to see her. "It's been a while Sarai?" Ibuki said hugging her back. "I missed you so much." Sarai said. "Same here Sarai…glad to see you're doing well." Ibuki said. "By the way, my clan would like to recruit you as a ninja." Ibuki handed Sarai an application.

"Really…that's awesome, now I could be like you." Sarai said. "They were so impressed with your moves back there that they decided to have you aboard. You did well in putting out those fires. The choice is yours Sarai you don't have to be one of them if you don't want to." Ibuki said.

"Are you kidding…it would be a pleasure that way I won't have to sit on the sidelines anymore." Sarai said happily. Ibuki looked at her watch as her class was going to start. "Oh crap…I got to get to my class at the university…see you around Sarai. Let's go Koji." Ibuki rushed. "I gotta go finish my shift now…later." Sarai said.

"I'll meet you back…" Koji said going to his class first.

"Hey there cutie what's the rush, you should join our club I'm sure you would not want to leave." A handsome guy offered. "Really sounds exciting." Ibuki said. As Ibuki followed the guy she arrived at the club as it was full of young adult ninjas.

"Yep…this is post secondary ninja training, we learned about your training back at the glade such as under water, and even the dreadful kite training to endure in such harsh weather." He said.

"Ugh…you've got to be kidding me!" Ibuki complained with her hand on her forehead.

"Well then shall we get started?" He led. He opened his eyes once again and found Ibuki was gone from his sight. "Was there something I said?" he asked.

Ibuki was in her first class feeling mighty relieved about getting away from that ninja club. "Man I never knew they would have ninja training in this school. I need a break from all this. I so don't need this." She thought in depression with her head down.

She then remembered in her village after the attack from the Geki. Her clan mates were busy cleaning up the mess made from the Geki ninjas. Ibuki then confronted her masters about her departure. "Master…I will be leaving this village to live an ordinary life." Ibuki said. The ninja master was drinking tea as he heard her speech.

"You have grown up a long way since we first found you." He said. "Now I suppose it is time for the bird to spread his wings and leave the nest." He quoted. "Outside the village you made some good friends despite jeopardizing your secret." He continued drinking his tea. "You really love the outside world that much; therefore, I think your grown up to make your own choices." He continued.

"Master…" Ibuki replied.

"No matter where you go you will always have a family and place here in the village." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…now then you are ready for new challenges, so your secondary ninja training is compete." The second ninja master stated.

Everyone in her village went to see Ibuki off once more as she said her farewell and then disappeared.

Ibuki slept through class as one of the teachers woke her up. "Um…class is over. You can go now." He said. Ibuki had awakened embarrassed that she slept through class. Later on that day…

Ibuki rested on a bench outside of school. Koji tossed her an iced coffee in a can. "Must have been a hard day for you huh?" Koji asked. "Oh man you don't know the half of it." Ibuki replied as drank some of the iced coffee. "It's been cram session for me as well, so don't feel left out. Aside from that you got to see your friends again." Koji said trying to cheer up Ibuki patting her back.

"Hey Ibuki…I didn't know you were back how are you!" Elena called out along with Makoto.

"Elena, Makoto, I just fine, it's good to see you guys again." Ibuki replied.

"I see you've been well." Elena wrapped her arm on Ibuki shoulder.

"Yep…just fine and dandy," Ibuki replied.

"Well I bet the university is taking their sweet time in making you soft. Too soft if you ask me, and to think I was going to ask you if you were finally ready for our long awaited dual." Makoto complained rubbing the back of her head.

Ibuki quickly used her disappearing technique as she was back in her ninja outfit. "Who said I was soft Makoto? No more delays I'm ready for you anytime 100%." Ibuki challenged.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Makoto asked. Both girls got into their fighting stances ready to fight each other with full force.

**

* * *

More to come on the way…**


	10. Ibuki vs Makoto

Ibuki and Makoto dual against one another in fighting happy on their awaiting match. The two of them matched blow by blow of fist feet against one another as they were very eventually matched, however Makoto was stronger and Ibuki was more agile.

"Your pretty good for a ninja, guess I was wrong to underestimate you at first glance." Makoto said catching her breath as she took her distance. "You're no pushover yourself there, the power in your blows is amazing." Ibuki shot back wiping the sweat off her mouth as she also took her distance. "It takes years of training to maintain this power." Makoto shot back gripping her fist as she charged in for an attack. Ibuki blocked her attack, but hurt her arms in the process.

Injured from the attack she shook her arms to ease the pain. "I'm… not done yet." Ibuki barked. She charged at Makoto and threw multiple roundhouse kicks at her as avoided her blow one kick manage to hit her bruising her face. "Humph, I am not surprised, but nonetheless I'm not done yet either." Makoto wiped the bruise off her face as she charged with full assault using her hands and feet against Ibuki. She managed to land blow to Ibuki's face throughout the fierce some assault.

Ibuki then threw Makoto into another direction as she hoped off the wall for a counter attack with a jump kick. Worn out the two of them took their distance for a moment catching their breath from the fight.

"It looks like this is getting intense." Koji observed. "Yeah, who do you think who would win?" Elena asked. "I'm not sure the odds are stacked against each other. Makoto has more strength in her blows and Ibuki very agile on her feet, so at this point it's like putting a boxer against a martial artist." Koji observed the battle.

Makoto and Ibuki were distance from one another as they thought of their next plan of attack. "Looks like it's time to get serious." Ibuki chirped. "Get ready!" Makoto shot back. Ibuki did little leaps on her feet while Makoto rotated her legs and got into a different stance. The two took a step back and then charged at each other with full head on assault not holding anything back.

The two of them struck each other with full power landing multiple hits on each other and not worrying about their defenses. "Now there on the full assault and have no regards for their defenses at this point." Koji watched as he noticed their change of attack. "Even so this could prove quite drastic." Elena watched.

"I'm sure they both know what they are getting themselves into with this plan." Sarai watched. "They're going all out with no holding back not for a moment." Koji said.

The two of them continued to duke it out with full strength at their control and not worrying about anything. Both of the fierce female fighters had cuts and bruises on their faces while still fighting. So after their hold holds bar, the two eventually distance each other once more to catch their breath as both of them were officially worn out.

"Do you give up yet?" Ibuki asked worn out. "Me… just give up a fight, that's' an insult." Makoto shot back. "Just like your ninja training I always train myself for fierce battles like this, but I have my reasons for fighting." Makoto continued.

"Impressive, well then let's finish this once and for all." Ibuki challenged. The two prepared for the final strike as the charged at each other and put all of their power in one fist for the final blow. Both of them were struck in the face as they were frozen for e brief moment. Elena, Ibuki, Sarai were shocked at their performances as they couldn't determine the winner right now.

After that strike the two female fighters were so exhausted after a long fight that they didn't even have the strength to move. "Hey girls what do you say we call it a draw." Koji suggested interrupting them.

"No way, not in our book!" Makoto and Ibuki shouted.

"Might as well only one can determine the winner." Elena reminded with a smile.

A moment later both girls collapsed to the ground. Ibuki was lied down and Makoto sat down on the ground. "You put up a good fight." Ibuki mumbled. "So did you." Makoto replied mumbled. Makoto rose back on her feet barely able to stand. Ibuki tried to stand up but was too weak to do so. "Compared to those menacing Geki ninja, you are a very fierce ninja." Makoto complimented as she tighten her karate belt. "Hey…just you wait I'll seek you out someday and then I'll win against you next time." Ibuki chirped. Makoto smiled at her response. "I'll seek out other fighters and then get stronger, so don't think this is over." Makoto said. The two knocked fist together as a sign of another challenge someday. Makoto left Ibuki's side while still having trouble walking.

"Need some help getting back home?" Elena offered.

"I'll manage, thank you." Makoto replied still walking.

"Hey Ibuki are you alright?" Koji asked worried. He held her in his arms. "Yeah, compared to the Geki that was nothing, but I think I worked up too much of a sweat. It was a good fight while it lasted." Ibuki replied. "Well if that had went on long enough you would have been in the hospital by now, come on let's go, I'll treat you to some ramen, the good stuff just as soon as we get your wounds treated." Koji offered carrying Ibuki on his back. Ibuki smiled and gave him slight jab on his shoulder in reply. "Oh, I always wanted to try Japanese style ramen, let me come along." Elena asked.

"I can hardly wait to see how Sarai ninja training will pay off sooner or later." Ibuki hoped. "You two will face each other someday; maybe she'll even surpass you." Koji said.

**More to come on the way, and got it finished before my birthday. **


	11. Enter Karin Kanzuki

That morning as Koji lied in bed sleeping Ibuki snuck into his room through his window waiting to ambush him. She then leaped off the ceiling onto Koji's bed as awaked in a paranoid manner. "Five to the X power equals…no, I wasn't sleeping in class, I have the assignment all written down teacher." He shouted holding a piece of note paper. Ibuki giggled at his reaction as Koji later found out he was not in school.

He then collapsed in relief onto his bed. "Thank god it was only just a dream." He said with his hand over his forehead.

"Then I suppose I'm a dream as well." Ibuki teased.

Koji now notice Ibuki right in front of him. "Ibuki… good morning fancy seeing you here. I wasn't even aware of your presences." He said.

"Hey, have you forgotten of how we ninjas are masters of stealth." She reminded.

"Anyway, what do I owe the pleasure of this unannounced drop in?" he asked.

"Take me out; I have a day off from my classes, so I figured I'd spend it with the person I love the most. Who knows we might even see other fight fighters?" Ibuki said.

"Okay, okay, I will, but you're going to have to get off of me your heavy." Koji replied.

Ibuki blushed in embarrassment offended by Koji's comment. "Heavy…who do you think you are, don't you know it's rude to say things like that to a girl?" Ibuki shouted. "Hey, what the big deal I mean you are a trained ninja, so weight isn't an issue." Koji shot back.

"Oh…now you're saying I'm fat?" Ibuki shot back.

"I didn't say that!" Koji barked.

"Come here!" Ibuki barked as she tried to strangle Koji in bed. "Look, I'm just saying you should be sensitive about your weight…" Koji paused as he said the wrong thing again covering his mouth. Ibuki got even madder as she pulled out her Kunai knifes attempting to hurt Koji for his rude comments.

"Please forgive me, it just slipped out." Koji begged.

Later on that day the two took a walk together as Koji was injured all over his face from Ibuki's assault as she was still anger at his rude comment."Hey Ibuki…" he called out, but she turned her head in resentment still made at him.

"Come on Ibuki…" he begged for forgiveness.

"Why don't we see how Sarai is doing?" He asked as Ibuki continued to ignore him.

"Hey, there is a match coming up between Sakura and Zangief, why don't we check it out I'll even get front row seats?" he offered. He took Ibuki by the hand knowing that she was still mad, but was very determine to make her smile again.

"Okay Koji, I'll forgive you if you take me to meet Sakura herself?" Ibuki accepted.

The two streets fighter stood in different corners ready to fight, Sakura, the high school street fighter, vs. Zangief, the Russian wrestler. "I will crush you little girl with my power." Zangief announced. "You never give up do you big guy, so guess I'll have to put you down again." Sakura signed in boredom.

Zangief flexed his muscles ready to take down Sakura. "I will take you down little girl." He shouted. As the bell ringed Zangief charged at Sakura with full power. He launched a punch at Sakura, but she quickly evaded the attack and gave him an uppercut.

Sakura then swung her leg in a spinning kick attack Zangief she launched herself up in the air at Zangief for an air attack, and then delivered the final blow with a Hadouken knocking Zangief unconscious.

"The winner is Sakura." The referee announced rising her arm making the crowd go wild.

"Way to go Sakura…!" Koji cheered.

The two of them went down to the bottom level to meet Sakura face to face while eating ice cream. "All right guys no interviews please." Sakura said to the reporters. "You'll have to ask me the questions instead, I happen to be Sakura's master." Dan announced.

"Master huh…you can't even beat a kid to call yourself a master." Someone shouted from the crowd. "Who said that?" Dan demanded. Dan trying to find the person from the crowd, but Blanka held him back to avoid causing a scene.

"Hey, great match back there." Ibuki complimented offering a handshake

"Thanks, I learned a lot from my master." Sakura replied accepting the handshake.

"You can't mean…" Koji paused looking at Dan.

"Nah…!" Sakura replied.

"I'm Ibuki, by the way." Ibuki introduced.

"Sakura, as you've already noticed." Sakura introduced.

"I like to face you in a match sometime." Ibuki said.

"Hey how about you two come on over to my place, it's been a while since I've been home?" Sakura offered.

"You sure about this, we don't want to intrude." Ibuki replied.

A laugh then came out in the open as a helicopter flew in at Sakura revealing a young rich blond girl appearing before Sakura. "It has been a while Sakura, I have witnessed your match Sakura, and it has been wonderful performance." Karin arrived with her servants.

"Um…who are you?" Koji asked.

"Oh…pardon the late introductions; I am Karin Kanzuki of the Kanzuki household." Karin introduced stroking her hair back.

"Kanzuki…I've heard of you before." Koji remembered.

"Ah…it seems like you are very familiar with Kanzuki family, we are very well known." She said.

"With that being said I am challenging you, so the event will be held in my manor four days from now. This will be the age that I finally defeat you in battle. Your presence is required as well." Karin said.

"Why are will being invited?" Koji asked.

"Well, as they say in some countries, the more the merrier, but until then I'll be seeing you." Karin said leaving in her helicopter.

"Sorry for dragging you guys into this, she's had a big rivalry with me ever since I started to become a street fighter." Sakura explained rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"This is certainly a turn of events." Koji said.

"This is one adventure after another, but it could prove interesting." Ibuki said.

**Will update again soon…**


	12. Old Matchup

Author's note: Been reading a lot of the UDON Street fighter 2 or legends books to get my ideas and inspiration, so its been quite a week for me.

* * *

Ibuki, Koji and Sakura walked together thinking about their past encounter with Karin. "So what's the story behind you and Karin?" Koji asked. "She's been my long time rival for a long time; ever since she lost she has been so determined to take me down or so I've heard we haven't gotten into enough contact with each other." Sakura said.

"She must have been a long time rival for you." Ibuki said.

"Yep, that just about sums it up. I'm just glad she didn't break my window this time." Sakura replied. "She is so persistent at times and will never take no for an answer." Sakura said.

The three of them arrived at Sakura's house as her mother greeted them. "You sure have been out for a long time Sakura, you should call more often." Her mother lectured. "Oh, sorry about that mom." Sakura apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"You must be her friends, it is nice to meet you all." Sakura's mother greeted.

"It's an honor to meet you as well." Ibuki and Koji greeted Sakura's mother.

"If I knew that girl was having company over I would have cooked something special." Sakura's Mother said.

"Sorry if it makes it feel like we're imposing on you." Koji apologized.

"Not at all, if so I do enjoy the company Sakura has over. They are many interesting people, especially that Dan Hibiki and his pet Blanka. They are all bright cheerful people." Sakura's mother replied with a smile.

"She must be really popular among other street fighters." Ibuki complimented.

"Indeed, it's practically insane, but it's good to see her enjoying herself rather than lazing around. I don't like quitters." Sakura mother said offering Koji and Ibuki some green tea and rice cakes.

"Yeah, I'm sure she has quite the adventures and misadventures, I know from experience. I travel a lot too. It's quite fun." Ibuki said.

"Thank you for the meal." Koji and Ibuki thanked leaving Sakura's house. Sakura's mom and Sakura waved goodbye.

The next day Koji finished his evening classes at the university Ibuki hid in the trees waiting to ambush him from the shadows. "Gotcha!" Ibuki shouted as Koji evaded her surprise attack.

"This time I've seen you coming from a mile away. You won't ambush me again like you usually do." Koji shot back. "Yeah, well did you foresee this coming?" Ibuki tackled Koji down landing on him and gave him a surprise kiss.

Both took a distance away hiding their embarrassment from each other blushing red. "Um…I should see how Sarai is doing." Ibuki said checking her cell phone calling Sarai, but went to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Sarai; I'm busy right now to answer your call, so please leave a message after the beep." Sarai said on voicemail. "She must be really devoting herself to ninja training." Ibuki guessed. "Well you said it yourself that you have to devote yourself just like in your studies." Koji reminded.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to miss her." Ibuki said.

Koji placed his hand on Ibuki's shoulder. "Hey if you can handle the intense training, I'm sure she can." Koji cheered.

"Yeah, you're right she is strong. I must have been a pretty good influence on her." Ibuki replied.

Ibuki grasped Koji's arm. "So where are you planning on taking me out this time before the big event at Karin's?" Ibuki asked. "Well I never really planned it." Koji replied. "Oh come on if I can plan surprise attacks then I'm sure you can plan dates for a pretty girl." Ibuki reminded.

Koji stood nervously not knowing what to do over Ibuki sudden response, since he didn't have any plans. "Pardon me, but your presence is required at the Kanzuki household." A bodyguard greeted the couples.

"But I thought she said the event isn't until four days from now." Koji said.

"There has been a change of plans and the lady is very impatient, so where just honoring her request." He replied. Koji and Ibuki boarded the helicopter meeting up with Sakura.

"So you too?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, Karin is way too persistent and never takes no for an answer." Sakura replied.

As they got to the Kanzuki manor Karin waited outside to greet Sakura and her friends. "Ah, welcome Sakura and newcomers to my manor." Karin greeted along with a group of servants.

"This is one big house." Ibuki had admired the mansion. "Well, her family is incredible wealthy, so I've been told. Koji replied exiting the helicopter.

"Please don't be so cautions. Just enjoy yourselves for the main event will start soon." Karin insured. "This way please." The servants greeted leading Sakura, Ibuki and Koji to the mansion.

As a big party was being held Ibuki, Sakura and Koji enjoyed themselves at the party. "If I knew there was a formal party going on I would have put on some formal attire." Sakura looked around the guest dressed formally.

"Who care, I mean the food is good, so let's just enjoy ourselves while the party last." Koji cheered. "I hear that, besides she did say don't be cautions." Ibuki replied.

"Yeah but still…" Sakura paused.

Karin took the center stage for and announcement. "Attention everyone welcome to the Kanzuki manor thank you all for coming. In honor of this royal banquet it will be the day that I'll be able to defeat Sakura Kasugano who has been my long time friend and rival. Through my intense years of training and hard work I hope to have a good fight with her." She announced.

A light shined upon Sakura as she rubbed her head nervously. "It's not that big of a deal." Sakura mused. "Oh don't be so bashful Sakura, I really mean it we'll have a fair fight and not just in street fighter because that's for the final round." Karin said.

"Sounds like fun okay." Sakura accepted.

"This outta be entertaining." Koji said.

"Now then for our first match will be who could break the most blocks." Karin announced. A couple of servants came in with some steel blocks. "Whoever can break the most flawlessly wins." Karin said.

"No problem." Sakura said cracking her knuckles, but feeling nervous because she's never broken blocks before.

"What's a matter Sakura are you having second thoughts?" Karin teased. Not at all, it's no problem." Sakura assured.

Sakura raised her fist up and struck the steel blocks. Her body had begun to shake in pain; however a couple of blocks shattered on her behalf.

Karin took a deep breath and focused her energy. She suddenly struck her blocks making them shatter into rubble. "Not bad Sakura, your training hasn't gotten rusty after all these years." Karin complemented.

"Yeah…you know me." Sakura moaned in pain.

"Guess she doesn't have many experiences breaking blocks." Koji complimented. "It's very easy in my village." Ibuki said.

"The next challenge will be a test of strength to see who could lift the most weights to the end of the line." Karin announced. Servants brought a ton of bricks for the challenge match.

"Now then let us begin." Karin said. Both girls lifted the ton of bricks by the ropes and started to carry them to the backyard. Throughout the process both of their strength was beginning to weaken. "What's a matter Sakura is this too much for you?" Karin teased struggling.

"You kidding, this is nothing compared to my training." Sakura joked struggling. Both got to the backyard in time dropping the bricks and stretching their muscles to regain their strength.

"That was fun." Sakura said.

"I must say you have improved in more way then I've ever imagine, very well then the next match will be held later on and it will involved your two friends with you since this is a team battle this time." Karin announced.

"Who do you got for your team? Koji asked.

"It's all right here my dear boy." Karin answered.

Karin introduced four of professional servants and a female wrestler.

"Wait your…Rainbow Mika." Ibuki recognized.

"That's me, this will be fun. Good to see you again Sakura." Rainbow Mika said challenged Sakura.

**More to come on the way…**


	13. Rivals

"Care to remind us why did you drag us into this rivalry with Sakura again?" Koji asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, it's obvious of course I thought you might seek some entertainment. It's only fare we'd even the odds. You should be most honored at this household." Karin answered.

"Well, we are guest here Koji, so let's have a good time." Ibuki suggested.

"Let me see what you got Rainbow Mika." Ibuki challenged.

Rainbow Mika cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "A ninja girl facing me, this will be quite rewarding to face a new challenge."

"It's only fair to warn you I'm as strong as you think." Ibuki warned.

"Same here, but you won't last against me just like Zangief." Rainbow Mika charged at Ibuki for a grab attack; however, quickly evaded with a back flip.

"You'll have to do better than that." Ibuki taunted.

"Rainbow flying peach!" Mika launched herself at Ibuki knocking her down.

"Ugh you've got to be kidding me with that move." Ibuki said rubbing her head. Mika then surprised her from behind grabbing her for an attack.

"Try this then Rainbow suplex!" Mika slammed Ibuki to the ground. Ibuki hopped back on her feet quickly.

"Okay that one actually hurt." She said.

"I told you I'm really strong." Mika said. Mika charged at Ibuki with a clothesline attack as Ibuki quickly dodged the blow.

"Man, remind me to never look at wrestlers the same again." She assured.

"Come on Ibuki surely a ninja like you can't hold her own against a trained wrestler." Koji teased. Koji continued to fight the two servants.

"Shut up I don't see you doing any better with those two and besides a trained ninja like me can't take those two out within a blink of an eye." Ibuki shot back.

"Your right I was just toying with them a bit to do this." Koji said. The two servants charged at Koji for a final assault. Koji caught both of their attacks and threw them over his head taking them out.

"See, no problem at all." Koji said.

"You just got an easy challenge so it doesn't count." Ibuki shot back.

"Rainbow flying peach!" R. Mika shouted with a charge attack against Ibuki.

Ibuki then countered with multiple kick to R. Mika. Mika caught one of her attack. She grabbed Ibuki and delivered a smack down to Ibuki. Ibuki quickly vanished away confusing 's senses.

Ibuki trapped R. Mika with a submission as she delivered kick and grabbed Mika from the air finishing her off with a pile driver move and slammed her face to the ground.

"I got you!" Ibuki said.

tried to get back up, but was too hurt to do so.

"Looks like I win this round." Ibuki winked.

"I knew I should have hired ones with more than year one experience." Karin complained.

Karin stepped off her chair to face Sakura. "Now then it's time we've finished our long awaited battle Sakura, since he needed no help to take down my servants." Karin said.

Both Karin and Sakura got into their fighting stance ready to battle each other to a fight to the finish. Ibuki and Koji sat down on the side enjoying the meal and getting ready to watch the fight.

Karin and Sakura charged at each other with full force both of them released a barrage of kicks and punches, but both of them blocked each other's blows. Karin then rushed Sakura with a knee to the stomach causing her to fall on her knee.

"I have improved myself over the years Sakura; surely as a humble street fighter you can take a punch." Karin teased.

Sakura rose back on her feet in determination. "You're right I'm just getting started." Sakura replied.

Sakura charged at Karin with multiple punches as Karin countered with a submission.

"That is useless against me." Karin mocked.

Sakura busted out with an uppercut punch to Karin. Sakura delivered a hurricane kick to Karin next.

"This isn't what I have anticipation." Karin said.

"I'm not done with you yet Sakura." Karin shouted.

Karin charged at Sakura throwing multiple kicks at Sakura.

She caught her attack as she threw some punches her way. She then finished Karin with a powerful uppercut punch.

"Shoryuken!"Sakura shouted.

That move Sakura have delivered have sent Karin flying as she lied collapsed after the fight.

"Sakura is the winner!" The announcer announced. He held Sakura's hand up in victory. Koji, Ibuki had applauded her even Karin.

Karin rose back on her feet to congratulate Sakura.

"Once again Sakura you have proven yourself to be a worthy advisory. We shall meet again." Karin complimented. Karin offered her a handshake. Sakura accepted her handshake.

That afternoon Ibuki and Koji walked home with Sakura. "You were incredible in that match back there." Koji complimented.

"Thanks a lot it was nothing." Sakura replied. Sakura rubbed her head embarrassment.

"He's right you really are a strong fighter. Now I really want to fight you sometime." Ibuki agreed.

"Well I got to get home; my mom is going to kill me if I'm home late again." Sakura said. Sakura ran home as fast as she can.

Koji and Ibuki stared at Sakura with admiration.

"Where, where, where did she go from here?" Dan asked surprising Koji and Ibuki.

"Where did who go, do you mean Sakura?" Koji asked.

"Yes, I needed to teach her some lesson before she fought Karin, but I got held in traffic. I hate to think what the worst has come to her." Dan whined in tears.

"But she is just fine she beat Karin in a match." Ibuki reminded.

"What? But I was supposed to be there to instruct her after all I Dan Hibiki is a champion is Street fighter." Dan complained.

"I've heard that you came in last place through the tournament." Koji reminded.

"That was just the beginner circle I could have won if I wanted to." Dan gloated.

"Yeah, won a trip to the hospital." Koji joked.

Ibuki and Koji left Dan's side laughing at him.

"Hey what's so funny?" Dan inquired.


	14. Final Fight returns

Author's note: I've seen the many previews for the new Street Fighter vs. Tekken and it looks very promising, it is just amazing what ideas Capcom always comes with in terms of crossovers, but would you'd expect their masters of crossovers, so to all Final fight fans, this story is for you.

* * *

That afternoon Koji and Ibuki came from a movie theater on a date together.

"That movie was very long and drawn out, I nearly slept through that bore fest of a picture." Koji yawned.

"It wasn't that bad if it wasn't so dramatic in a depressing way, by the way your yawns are contagious." Ibuki yawned.

"Holy crap, I'm not ready to go back yet!" a blond street fighter in a prison uniform ran passed Koji and Ibuki and hid behind Koji and Ibuki.

An enraged man then ran by the area searching for him wielding broom.

"Hey. You two have you seen a loser looking guy around here in an American prison uniform around here?" he asked.

"No we haven't." Ibuki replied.

"I think he went that way." Koji pointed another direction. The anger man ran the direction Koji was pointing.

"Hey thanks for saving my neck out there. The name is Cody. Man these people sure are ungrateful and grouchy." He said.

"Cody? I heard of you. You saved Metro city once from the gang known as the Mad Gear." Koji recognized.

"Guess I'm popular out here as well." Cody rubbed the back of his head.

"It does boggle the mind of how you ended up in prison in the first place for all your heroic actions." Ibuki wondered.

"Well…it's a long boring sad story about the tragic hero." Cody reminded.

"I'm sure it will be way more entertaining than coming out of a boring movie." Ibuki joked. Little did they know Guy was pursuing Cody?

Moments later at Koji's house Cody told them all about his life story as both Ibuki and Koji were speechless.

"That must have been rough man." Koji said.

"Life has been very rough for me lately." Cody said.

Guy then leaped into the scene finding Cody.

"That is because you chose to make it rough, you moron. You are more trouble than your worth." Guy corrected.

"Come on Guy you don't have to always spoil my fun." Cody complained.

"You've been on the run a lot. No wonder why Jessica left you." Guy sighed.

"I guess there are some things that weren't meant to be." Cody replied.

"Ugh, you are hopeless." Guy commented.

"_Well this is unexpected_." Koji thought while having Cody and Guy around him, two metro city heroes

"I haven't forgotten about you…thief." Guy said noticing Ibuki remembering their last encounter.

"Come on I was just doing a bit of ninja work, it wasn't stealing." Ibuki Replied.

"Anyway I thought I'd find you here to let you know that the Mad Gear is back here in Japan and I want you to fight them along side me and they captured Lucia." Guy announced.

"Lucia, haven't heard that name in a while leave it up to her to get so careless. The Mad Gear, humph, seems like those losers never quit do they? It will be quite fun taking them out again." Cody cracked his knuckles.

"Stopping the Mad Gear, I want to come you should know I'm no pushover after eluding you." Ibuki said

"Very well then." Guy accepted.

"After you were imprisoned on false charges she's been working hard to clear your name, but she got captured. Word is that the Mad Gear is planning something big. You at least owe her that much for going through the trouble she's been through." Guy reported.

"Oh man, that woman is more trouble than she's worth and besides I believe I told you that I fight by myself now and days." Cody winked.

Moments later the four of them met up with the others at the airport. There appeared Hagger, the mayor of metro city, Dean, the lone wolf street fighter and Carlos, the southern swordsmen's meeting up with Cody and the others.

"It's been a while Hagger." Guy greeted.

"How's it going old man?" Cody greeted.

"I see you're causing trouble as usual huh Cody." Hagger greeted back.

"These two are going with us to stop the Mad Gear. They are very strong." Guy introduced Koji and Ibuki.

"It's an honor to meet the mayor of metro city." Ibuki greeted with a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mind and these are my friends that helped me out through the struggles Dean and Carlos." Hagger introduced. Dean and Carlos nodded their head greeted Ibuki and Koji.

Cody smiled. "It feels like a reunion."

The gang then assembled at an old hideout for an attack plan to take out the Mad Gear.

"I've been investigating the situation from here on and I discovered that the Mad Gear had assembled their old lieutenants and after some legendary artifact from a museum in Japan. These artifacts are said to be most powerful in the wrong hands to give them an unstoppable army if these artifacts are all found which means we must put a stop to them at all cost as well as saving Lucia. I've already recruited Maki to help us out and she is on the trail of one of the members. That is why I called you all here to help defeat the Mad Gear." Guy explained.

"Well, it sure is going to feel like old times sake." Cody said.

"Where are those bastards now?" Hagger asked.

"Unknown at the moment, but I do have some leads on where they are dealing their deals." Guy chirped.

"What is the plan?" Dean asked.

"Each of us will divide in two and cripple the Mad Gear's operation to insure that they won't get their hands on these artifacts." Guy said.

As everyone else went to strike different locations of the Mad Gear's gang territory's Cody started to travel alone to the dark corners in search of the Mad Gear as Guy caught up to Cody.

"Man, you sure are persistent." Cody commented.

"This is no time to think about yourself we are in this together ever since Jessica left you, You've have been acting different. What happen to the Cody I enjoyed fighting alongside with." Guy asked.

"Look Guy, I've changed. People change." Cody answered.

Guy sighed at Cody's dumb answer. "Deny it all you want, but I know there is still some good in you even if your thick mind doesn't see it." Guy replied. Guy did a slight jab on Cody's forehead.

"Hey you, what are you doing on our turf?" a gang member shouted.

"They are undercover policemen. Let's get them!" a gang member announced. The gang charged at Cody and Guy for an attack.

"Looks like the fun just started." Cody said as him and Guy charged at the gang members for an attack.

**To be continued.**


	15. The Mad Gear strikes back

Author's note: Here is the next chapter read, review and enjoy, sorry for the late update my computer is having hardware failures, so I won't be doing much updates due to some technical difficulties.

* * *

That night Hagger and Carlos discovered an old Mad Gear hideout as the gangs were doing their usual drug heist operations setting up shipments.

"Is everything all set up?" a member asked.

"Yeah, this should be able to bring our profits up in no time flat." He answered.

Hagger charged with his spin punch at the Mad Gear disrupting their operations as Carlos used his katana cutting all of their weapons in two and then Dean shocked most of them with his electric abilities stunning most of the gang members.

"Your operation ends here boys." Hagger announced.

"Damn, I never thought we'd see these guys again." A gang member muttered struggling from defeat.

"Well, well, well, this is a turn of events?" Damnd greeted appearing from the shadows.

"Still up to no good Damnd, I see you never leraned your lesson even while being locked up." Hagger shot back.

Damnd stuck his tongue out in in reply. "I've have my connections of early parole, and the Mad Gears are immortal old man, but now we're doing something new, rather than holding your lovely daughter hostage." Damnd shot back. He whistled through the warehouse calling for reinforcements. More gang members arrived when they heard Damnd's whistle.

"You scum will have to learn the hard way then!" Dean scowled.

"Bring it on." Carlos taunted.

The reinforcements all leaped towards Hagger, Carlos and Dean for an assault determined to take them down.

Meanwhile Koji and Ibuki spotted the Mad Gear gang at the docks preparing for smuggling operation.

"If Guy's calculation is correct, the gang should be around here preparing something dangerous." Ibuki said. Ibuki made a bird call that alerted one of the guards. The guards went to the docks to check out the noise, but Koji and Ibuki had ambushed the two guards knocking them unconscious.

"What was that, I thought I heard something?" a guard cried out looking outside for any suspicious activity. The member looked all around fully on guard.

"Here hold this would you?" Koji asked as he tossed a box of heavy weapons to the gang member causing him to trip and fall into the lake. Koji get rid of most of Mad Gear's stockpiled weapons.

"I'm all done here." Ibuki cried disabling the pickup truck engines and weapons.

"Good work." He complimented wiping the oil mark on Ibuki's face.

A roaring scream then came out of nowhere a big thug attacked Koji with a powerful punch.

"Koji!"

"You are not welcome here." Abigail exclaimed breathing hard in rage.

"Uh, that hurt you brainless mountain moron." Koji shot back.

"Don't you call me names?" Abigail shouted hitting at Koji with a tackle.

"Hey big guy, how about taking on me, surely a little girl would be too much for you." Ibuki taunted Abigail.

Abigail charged at Ibuki in full rage for a powerful punch, but he missed as she evaded his attack. Abigail looked all around the place for Ibuki. She then struck him from behind.

"That was a lucky punch, you'll never beat me small girl." Abigail shouted.

"I've handled guys bigger and more terrifying then you, so this is nothing." Ibuki mocked.

Cody and Guy made their way to an old abandon condemned building where the Mad Gear was making their plan for a big heist operation. Cody then walked in blindly dying for a fight as Guy couldn't stop him.

"Hey, doesn't anybody know where the bathroom is?" Cody asked taunted the Mad Gear gang members.

"Get him!" the gang charged at Cody and Guy, but the two of them easily took out the gang members without breaking a sweet regardless of the numbers.

"You are so unbelievable walking into there so carelessly; didn't anyone ever teach you disciple while you were in prison?" Guy lectured.

"Come on Guy, have fun a little; after all, it's just like old times. They didn't think they could possibly get pass us huh?" Cody smiled.

"Believe me I know how to have fun, but not the way you…" Grenades were suddenly tossed their way interrupting the conversation as Guy quickly grabbed Cody evading the attack before they detonated.

"Hah, hah, hah, just like old times indeed." Rolento greeted leaping down.

"Hey there Rolento, it's been while, still using the same cheap tricks?" Cody inquired.

"You're a sight for sore eyes it looks like even prison could you. I suppose they turned you down for your ugliness." Rolento replied.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Cody teased.

Later on that night a couple of Mad Gear members broke into the Japanese museum to steal some artifacts as Maki kept watched on them from a distance. She quickly rushed into the museum to stop them, but then a overwhelming force pushed her back.

"You are too late little girl, for this time we have the upper hand." Sodam announced grasping the purple quarts in the palm of his hands.

"Don't think a bit of fancy jewelry is going to save you!" Maki exclaimed charging at Sodam for kick, but her attack was bounced off of him.

"Yes, this is powerful indeed, but maybe too powerful." Sodam admired the quarts. Maki charged for second attack towards to Sodam's chest attempting to break one of his ribs, but was still unaffected by her assault.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, you underestimate the power of the quarts; therefore, I shall show you." Sodam mocked. Sodam pulled out his katana and delivered a powerful releasing some devastating energy.

Sodam grabbed Maki with the intent to kill her. "I could finish you off right now, but luckily I have important matters to tend to." Sodam said leaving Maki unconscious.

"_Damn you to hell_." Maki muttered.

"Yes boss, the artifacts had been retrieved; we're bringing them back." Sodam reported as the rest of the members loaded up the truck with the stolen artifacts.

"Good work on your hunt, call back the others at once. It's time we make our move, now that everything is in order." The boss ordered.

**To be continued…**


	16. Mad Gear's revenge

Maki had woken up after being knocked unconscious by Sodam as the others reassembled for their next plan of attack.

"Ugh my head, those bastards." She muttered.

"Take it easy Maki; you're still hurt from that attack Sodam had given you." Guy said.

"What happen to the others?" she inquired.

"They were ordered to retreat as they used a very thick smoke bomb to elude us." Guy replied.

"That's just great, now we have no way to trace these losers." Maki complained.

"Well not exactly." Guy corrected. As he played back a message recorded from the TV.

"Hagger! I know you and your buddies are out there, so why don't you come out of hiding. Come to the abandon building by midnight for a lovely reunion between old friends, if you don't Lucia may accidently suffer." The boss demanded.

"It is no doubt that it's a trap set up by the Mad Gear." Carlos said.

"I'm just curious to know who's controlling the Gear's here and now." Hagger scowled.

"Even so Lucia's life is at stake and we can't risk it, so we'll head there in a few hours, so be on your guard everyone." Guy announced.

A few hours later they arrived at the abandon building on time meeting up with the Mad Gear members. The boss came out of the shadows revealing Belger now half man half machine.

"Welcome everyone; it is good to see you again." Belger greeted.

"Hey Belger what happen, did you get a makeover. You look uglier than usual?" Cody teased.

"Those are big words coming from an escaped convict. I see you personally haven't changed." Belger shot back.

"How did you survive being knocked off the building?" Hagger asked.

"It is true that I was near death, but I had an ally to help me create a new stronger body, so that I wouldn't meet my end so soon, but after the way you guys destroyed my operation it took some time to rebuild while you had your hands full with other Mad Gear activity and even those damn amateur Skull Cross gang. It was only a matter of time until I got my revenge on all of you." Belger explained.

"We came here as you want; now tell us where Lucia is?" Guy inquired.

The Mad Gear pulled out a chair revealing Lucia tied up in front of them. Damnd, Rolento, Sodam, and Abigail stood by Belger side with the purple quarts in their hands. As the grasp the purple quarts a surge of power surrounded their fist.

"You want her, than come get her." Belger tempted.

Guy and the others charged at Belger and his gang for an attack; however, their increased power pushed them back.

"That was only a lucky punch; I'm just going started now." Cody challenged as he went charging in for a second Rolento, but was dodged. Rolento countered by whacking Cody with his staff.

Ibuki then threw multiple kunai knives at Sodam, but he cut through then with his sharp katana's. He swung his katana's and released a projectile attack against Ibuki. Maki quickly grabbed her out of the way.

"Be careful, those quarts are very powerful, I know from experience." Maki warned.

"Let's see how you deal against this." Hagger exclaimed trowing a trashcan at Abigail; however he threw a hard fist shattering the trashcan into pieces.

Guy then charged at Damnd for an attack. Damnd whistled summoning shadow clones of Guy aiding him in battle. Guy then found himself matching his own shadows.

"Say goodbye!" Belger said. He shot his rocket fist at Dean and Carlos.

Dean used his static power to counter Belger's attack, but his attack overwhelmed him due to the quarts power. Carlos charged at Sodam matching katana with katana.

"You may have the mighty power, but you don't have the mighty blade." Carlos said.

He cut a blade off of Sodam's katana and quickly took his distance. Sodam went for a strike on Carlos, but Ibuki threw a smoke bomb confusing his Sodam's senses. She then went in close to Sodam and launched a point blank close range projectile attack as she nearly got into contact with the quarts it amplified he power pushing Sodam back..

She threw multiple kunai knives down pinning Sodam down to the ground and grabbed the quarts from his grasp.

"Give me that!" she exclaimed.

Abigail charged at Ibuki for tackle as Koji quickly saved her by throwing Abigail towards Belger.

"Enough of this!" Belger slammed his fist the ground releasing a massive earthquake making the others shake on their feet. Dean then snuck behind Belger and struck him from behind with his electric fist short circuiting his systems.

"No! Why didn't I see this coming?" Belger grabbed Dean and slammed him to the ground.

Koji then snuck behind the other Mad Gear members as the others were occupied with the leaders and released Lucia tied up from the ropes.

Rolento released multiple grenades at the others, but then detonated creating a powerful explosive.

"We are no match for them; we have to pull back at once." Guy ordered.

"You kidding, I'm just getting started." Cody muttered.

"This is not debatable, if we stick around some more, we would only lose the battle, we have to retreat and re think out plan of attack." Guy ordered.

"Well I sure hate run from a fight, but it seems like we don't have a choice." Hagger agreed.

"Ibuki, create a smoke screen and get us out now!" Guy commanded.

"You got it." She replied.

She tossed a very thick smoke screen confusing the Mad Gear senses of sight.

"Search for them now!" Belger ordered.

The Mad Gear members searched all over the abandon building for Hagger and the others through the mist of smoke.

"They are around here somewhere, maybe I just blow the place up." Rolento suggested grasping his grenades.

"Forget it, we can't risk causing a ruckus, and right now our targets are Hagger and his buddies not the Tokyo police." Belger halted Rolento.

"Damn it and I was looking forward to testing out this power further." Rolento complained.

"Don't worry they will be back, I know it." Belger said.

Guy and the rest of the gang met out back at the hideout to rethink their next attack.

"Are you okay?" Koji asked helping Lucia.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Lucia replied.

"What happened back there?" Guy inquired.

"These punks got the major jump on me. I'm embarrassed for not being able to even see it." Lucia muttered.

"Its fine all right, we were all a little careless, even if it was a trap, we still had to save you from their grasp." Guy replied.

"And the fight was just getting good, but it had to get interrupted for your sake." Cody complained.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be captured for your own amusement, and I see you haven't changed one bit Cody ever since Jessica left you, and to think I was near then happy to see you again, but seeing you now. I wish you did get beaten badly." Lucia shouted as she stomped out of the room angry at Cody.

"So what's up with those two?" Koji asked.

"Lucia and Cody are childhood friends. They have quite a history together. While Lucia joined the Metro city police force Cody went to do his own thing. Those two haven't seen each other in years." Guy said.

"Jerk, who does he think he is lecturing me like that, that idiot just doesn't get it?" Lucia muttered.

"You were worried about Cody weren't you?" Ibuki asked trying to confer Lucia.

"He is so stubborn at times that completely disregards other people's warnings. What's wrong with him?" Lucia continued to mutter.

"If I didn't know better I say you had feelings for him." Ibuki teased.

Lucia stood as she turned her back on Ibuki to hide her face blushing deep inside as she was found out.

"Just don't tell Cody about this or I'll rink your neck ninja girl." She threatened.

"I hear you." Ibuki replied.

**To be continued…**


	17. Mad Gear showdown

That night Guy pondered his next move on the Mad Gear as the others kicked backed and relaxed.

"Ugh, we must move around those quarts; otherwise, we're done for." Guy grunted.

"It seems like you all are in a bind." A woman addressed.

Guy turned his back quickly revealing Poison and Hugo having found them and their hideout.

"What are you doing here?' Guy inquired.

"You better make your answer quick unless you don't want a really quick beat down." Cody threatened.

"Take it easy boy and girls, is that the way to treat someone who is offering their services to you. We're here to help you take out the Mad Gear?" Poison answered.

"Help us take out the Mad Gear; is this some sort of joke?" Hagger asked.

"No joke old man, we are here to help you put an end to these losers." Poison assured.

"You've been serving the Mad Gear for years, you're crazy." Ibuki said.

"We left the Mad Gear years ago for our own reasons." Poison replied.

"Why do you want to help us so badly, what do you have to gain from it?" Carlos asked with suspicion.

"A simple closed chapter from our past life that's what." Poison answered.

"I don't believe this." Lucia grunted.

Everyone huddled up to discuss their decision on Poison and Hugo.

"Hey, just because they reformed, doesn't mean that they are not a treat anymore." Lucia reminded.

"I'm not getting a bad vibe off of either of them." Koji replied.

"Indeed, I sense they were telling the truth." Guy agreed.

"Whether your ninja senses say so I still don't trust them." Lucia said.

"I don't know, it may be kinda fun having these two jokers around." Cody said.

"You did say we are going to need all the help we can get." Dean reminded.

"Fine, we will enlist them, but still keep a close eye on them." Guy conceded.

"Well take your help then, but don't go crazy now."Hagger said.

"Ahem, now that we know all we can about the quarts power they are using, it's only a matter of time before they create a powerful army, so we must hit them fast and hard before they least expect it." Guy announced.

"It looks like where done waiting." Cody said.

"Great, I'm ready for action." Hagger exclaimed.

"It's about time Hugo has been dying for some action since we got here." Poison replied.

Belger, Rolento, Abigail, Demnd and Sodom assembled their forces to create an army powered by the quarts to rule the world, until an attack occurred near their headquarters.

"Go find out what that is." Belger ordered.

Damnd went down to search the cause of the explosion, but found nothing. Maki quickly ran passed Damnd which caused him be on guard.

"Alright, come out and I won't hurt you as badly." Damnd ordered.

"You haven't changed one bit Damnd, remember me?" Poison greeted.

"Wait a minute." Damnd exclaimed.

Poison taunted Damnd to come her way using her good charm Damnd was about whistle for reinforcements until he was knocked out from behind by Hugo.

"It looks like the cost is clear from this end." Poison reported.

"Damnd, report, Damnd what's the status report?" Belger repeated.

"We're sorry Damnd's number has been disconnected. Please try your call again later." Poison replied as her and Hugo had Damnd tied up in their grasp.

"Poison," Belger grunted.

"I should go and see what's going on down there." Rolento offered.

"No, that is what they might expect; send a couple of troops down there. We'll wait for them personally for the final battle." Belger ordered.

Guy and the others made their way towards the Mad Gear's base while the guards were focused on Abigail disappearance. Ibuki leaped on one of the guards and knocked him out with a neck snap. Dean knocked out another guard by shocking him. Carlos knocked out a couple guards by bashing two guys head together.

"Man, this stealth tactic sucks and it's so boring." Cody complained.

"Deal with it, you may be tough, but even you can't handle a whole army of Mad Gear gang members." Lucia shot back.

"Quiet, it seems like we're almost there." Guy sensed.

The guards guarded the front door as Guy and the others took them down quickly. Cody then busted through the front door as Belger, Rolento, Sodom and Abigail prepared for them.

"Knock, knock, we're home." Cody taunted.

"You're going to regret crossing us for the final time. No matter now that we have this power in our grasp you have no chance against us." Belger announced.

"Come on, we beat you losers before, we'll do it again." Cody said.

"We will see you about that!" Belger shot back.

Belger, Rolento, Abigail, and Sodom activated the power of the quarts as their power began to increase as Guy and others got on guard.

"Alright listen up, Cody, Hagger, and I will handle Belger, Ibuki and Maki will handle Rolento, Carlos and Dean will keep Sodom on a leash and Koji and Lucia will handle Abigail." Guy planned.

Everyone nodded their head in reply to Guy's orders.

"It looks like the fun is just starting." Cody said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't forget about us." Poison appeared with Hugo.

"You traitors will pay for your insolence." Belger announced.

Belger made the first move as he shot multiple rounds of his rocket arm at Guy, Cody, Hagger. The three of them evaded Belger's attacks as Guy attack from the left side, Hagger attack from the right side and Cody attacked Belger with powerful wind uppercut.

Meanwhile Rolento attacked the two girls by releasing a multiple amounts of grenades against them as Maki and Ibuki dodged his blow with a thick smokescreen confusing his senses.

"You can't hide from me, because I can sense you." Rolento taunted.

Rolento threw a knife at Ibuki, but was revealed to be a doll.

"Then, right there!" he exclaimed.

Rolento struck Maki, but was a shadow of her.

"Surprise, Rolento!" Maki and Ibuki exclaimed launching a jump kick against him.

"That is the strength of a ninja." Ibuki said.

Carlos and Dean fought Sodom as he swung his katana's at them launching projectile sword swings at them

"You cannot hope to win against me." Sodom said.

"We'll see you about that." Carlos replied.

Dean then supercharged Carlos sword to fight Sodom. The two swordsmen took their distance and prepared for a clash of blades as they launched in the air. As the two swordsmen clashed with one another landing back on the ground, Sodom's katana's had broken in half as he fainted in defeat.

"This cannot be I have the power." Sodom grunted.

"That just goes to show you power isn't everything." Carlos replied.

Finally Abigail charged at Koji and Lucia for a powerful punch until Hugo jumped in blocked his punch with his hard chest. Poison then launched out her projectile attack blinding Abigail for a short time. Hugo delivered the final strike by his intense pile driver attack.

As the three Mad Gear lieutenants were knocked out they took the remaining quarts from their grasp.

"This can't be all my lieutenants are defeated like this." Belger gasped.

"It looks like it's just you and me old man." Cody said.

"No, I will be defeated again!" Belger exclaimed.

Belger put all his power of the quarts into his fist for a final strike as Cody did the same. The launched their final strike as the two attacks clashed with one another creating a large explosion.

Belger lied down in defeat as Cody took the last quarts from his grasp.

"You did it Cody." Hagger cheered as everyone cheered for Cody.

"It's just like old times." Cody reminisced.

"Yes indeed, it brings back so many memories." Guy agreed.

Later on around dawn everyone was about ready to depart back to America to go their own separate ways.

"Guess I should thank you for your help." Guy said.

"Oh don't sweet it Guy, we have our own reasons for helping you. Come on Hugo let's go, there plenty of fights to go around and plenty of money to make." Poison said.

"I'm sure there will be tough fights out there for you Cody." Guy informed.

"Nah, I'm taking a break from all the fighting and going once in a while." Cody replied holding Lucia in his arms as she blushed constantly around Cody.

"I'm going to continue running Metro city as its mayor." Hagger announced.

"We shall meet again." Carlos replied.

"The same goes for me." Dean replied.

"I'm going to continue my training until I finally beat you and become the successor of the Bushin style." Maki announced.

"Are you still going on about that?" Guy inquired.

"Off course, I'll never accept you and my sister together, no matter what." Maki replied.

"It was a fun team up while it last." Koji said.

"Why don't we get a good picture of a job well done?" Ibuki asked.

They all stood together and posed for the camera as Koji took as picture of the Final fight gang all together again for a reunion.

"This will look good on my scrap book." Ibuki said.


	18. Sarai's visit

The next day after the fall of the long retuned Mad Gear. Everyone had returned to their normal lives. Hagger resumed his duties as Mayor of Metro city. Cody and Lucia went out on dates. Guy and Maki trained to improve their fighting style. Dean traveled the world to do some soul searching. And Carlos went on vacation. It was a quiet afternoon as the young ninja girl, now in her street clothes and her caring boyfriend sat on the front pouch quietly.

"It's been a wild adventure hasn't it?" Ibuki inquired.

"Yeah, it has been, from battles, to events, to taking down a major crime organization." He replied.

"I hope it's not too dangerous for you." Ibuki had warned.

"Don't worry, I like being with you, so it makes it all worth wild. I don't mind the life threatening dangers you face. That's part of being together right?"

He looked up at the sky and thought. "Right…how wonder how is everybody else doing?"

"Are you worried about Sarai?" he asked with concern.

"Well yeah, it's been a while since she enrolled as a ninja. I don't want her to get her too badly." She replied with worry.

Koji smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Sarai is strong Ibuki. She would not be a ninja if it wasn't for your influence."

"You really think so." Ibuki asked.

"Most definitely, if you're that concerned about her, then why don't we go see her? I'm sure she is dying to see you."

Ibuki eyes widened as she sensed an enemy presence nearby. She quickly leaped up threw a fury of kunai knives at the person approaching the house. On second glance, she saw a very familiar face.

She bit her upper lip and exclaimed. "What the Hell?" "I came all this way just to see you, and you try to kill me? Hmph, I guess I should never have let my guard down."

"Sarai is that really you?" she asked taking a second look.

"I'm here alright, in the flesh moron." She grunted.

Ibuki smiled and embraced Sarai in big hug. She felt like crying, because to her, it felt like forever since they last departed. It had been months since the two of them were reunited. Sarai's anger had diminished over Ibuki as she too was glad to see her once again as she held her in arms.

Sarai shook her head and said, "You never change do you?"

"I missed you." Ibuki had replied.

* * *

"So how's your ninja training been doing?" he asked.

The three of them were reunited at they relaxed at Koji's home. It was like a welcome home party. Both Koji and Ibuki were very happy to see Sarai again.

"Where do I start? It's as Ibuki said, hard work and dedication. I've been busy, so I haven't had much contact. By the way, I hear you two been having some adventures." She smiled.

Koji rubbed the back of his head and replied. "Yeah, it's been quite the adventures indeed."

Sarai nudged Koji. "I hope she hasn't been giving you too much trouble."

"What do you mean by that?" Ibuki shot back anger.

"Easy, I'm only joking. Where are Makoto and Elena?" she eased.

Koji recalled, "Elena is still in France for vacation and Makoto is continuing her training while traveling around to seek out other challenges to increase her dojo's reputation."

Sarai giggled while scratching her cheek, "Typical Makoto, always seeking new challenges, but still I gotta hand it to her determination not to give up."

"Well for the most part, we helped stop the Mad Gear from getting their hands on some mystical items. We also teamed up with the heroes to help bring them down." Ibuki explained. "So how far are you on your ninja training?"

"We're on the balancing issue of maintaining one's physical strength from the inside and out. It's difficult, but if you can do it so can I."

A thought came to Sarai's head being with Ibuki thinking about her ninja training. "Hey Ibuki, would you spar with me? I want your expert opinion on my strength improving."

Ibuki grinned. Sure Sarai, what are friends for?"

* * *

Later on that day, the two of them stood face to face in Koji's backyard. Both girls dressed up in their traditional ninja outfits. As they took their fighting stances, Ibuki could not believe that she was about to fight Sarai. She sensed no openings in her defense.

WHAM. Sarai had made the first move as she launched a jump kick. Ibuki quickly blocked her attack. But in the end, her attack had managed to bruise her. Ibuki followed up a couple of thrust punches as Sarai did the same. They exchanged blow for blow of close combat.

The two of them took their distance and extracted an amount multiple kunai knives. "Now you'll know how it feels to get bombarded by kunai knives." Sarai exclaimed.

"You always wreaked my schoolbooks with those things." Sarai shouted continuing to fight Ibuki.

Sarai unleashed a series of palm strikes. Not entirely caught by surprise, Ibuki saw through her movements as she knew how to counter. Unfortunately, Sarai fast pace movements had caused her to seize the opportunity.

Impressed with her strength Ibuki smiled and complimented, "You grown quite strong for someone who been in ninja training for months."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Sarai had said.

The next knee was not so much of a surprise attack as Ibuki easily parried her blow with her own powerful knee. Both of them preformed back flips and hailed intense jump kick. The two girls breathed heavily after the reciving so much damage, but one had to come out first. Ibuki and Sarai finished off with a standard punch to the skull. In the end, both of them collapsed on the soft green grass injured from the fight, but happy. Ibuki and Sarai laughed together in enjoyment.

"You not the same Sarai I remember, it feels like you're a totally different person. I could be your master someday."

Sarai smirked and said, "Ha, Ha! No way Ibuki not if I get there first."

"We'll see now won't we?" Ibuki challenged as they knocked fist.

* * *

That night Ibuki and Koji sat quietly on the roof watching the stars move from the moon with passion. She still wondered how her was other friends doing as well as her clan. Ibuki was felling a little homesick, but not too much. Koji placed his hand on Ibuki's to insure her that he's always on her side regardless of the outcome.

With that Ibuki felt at peace as she fell on Koji's shoulders resting her head. She whispered softly, "I'm glad I met you."


	19. Alex encounter

Ding, ding, ding! The belled chimed as the wrestling match had concluded. The challenger had defeated the champion by knockout. The wrestler who had won the match was an America street fighter with, long blond hair, opened fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, red bandana, and scaring from his eyes to his shoulders. He held a strong scowl on his face as he raised his arm up in victory. Ibuki and Koji watched munched on popcorn while watching the big matchup.

"Attention everyone, our winner is…um. I'm sorry. What is your name?" the referee asked.

He answered. "Alex."

"Our winner is… Alex." He announced.

The crowd caused an uproar cheering his name as he exit the ring quietly. A little kid suddenly tugged him with piece a paper and pencil asking. "Excuse Mr. Alex, could I have you autograph?"

He replied by signing his signature on the paper and took his leave. This bold street fighter was not the least bit interested in fighting for personal glory. Similar to Ryu, he fought mainly to seek out new challenges. But little did he know that he was being watched by strange, black suited, men from the audience.

* * *

As his walked alone on the streets of Tokyo, Japan a few black BMW cars blocked his way. The men exited the vehicles revealing the same black suited men from the audience.

One man approached Alex tossing his cigarette and said, "Our boss had a lot of money riding on the champion. And thanks to you it's now lost, so I hope you have means to make up for it or we might get a little rough."

Alex held off grim look on his face as he stood face to face with the thugs. The men armed themselves with deadly weapons of, crowbars, metal chains, pocket knife, spike clubs, and bats.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice pal?" he threatened.

Alex took off his jacket preparing to fight. Two men armed with a crowbar charged at Alex. He performed a charging head butt, causing the men to fly back five feet away. One man swung his bat, but shattered on impact of Alex's tough muscles. He grabbed him by the face and tossed him.

"Ugh! To hell with this! We'll do it the hard way then." He grunted pulling out a handgun. "Come fight for us or else!"

Suddenly, a kunai knife stuck the thug's handgun disarming him. The young ninja leaped in with downward kick.

"You bastard!" one man exclaimed striking Alex with a spike club.

He had severely injured him, but Alex still stood on his toes. Alex was then shot in the back; he immediately preformed a flip and stomped on the thug with his hard combat boots.

The other thugs cowered in fear as they retreated to their BMW's and left the scene. Alex fell to his knees, bleeding all over. Ibuki and Koji carried Alex back to the house for treatment.

* * *

With her first aid ninja kit, Ibuki tended to his gaping wounds.

"So why were those lowlifes after you?" Koji inquired.

Alex took a deep breath and said, "My guess is that the champion must have been employed by the Yakuza, and has been gaining money for each victory. Thus he kept his title as the undefeated champion. I challenged him to a fight just to see what he was made of, and when I won. This is what happened."

"Hum. And I suppose when you defeated the champion they must have wanted a new fighter for hire?" he figured.

Alex nodded his head in reply, "I could not care less about fighting for money. I have my own reasons."

"I'm all done. You should be back on your feet in no time." Ibuki alerted.

Alex rose up to leave, "That is unnecessary. Thanks for your help, but I have to go now."

Ibuki quickly grabbed his arm, "Wait a minute those thugs will tear you apart if they find you again. You're going to need help."

He pulled his arm back, "No way! This is no place for children."

Ibuki shot back, "Hey don't forget. This child saved your life! And it didn't look like you were doing any better against them. So like it or not we're going to help you."

Alex glared at Ibuki with a vicious scowl reluctant to accept her help. Ibuki stared at Alex showing no fear of his strength as her answer still remained the same. Alex suddenly threw an unexpected punch at Ibuki. Before the attack connected Ibuki was already on his shoulders.

Alex sighed conceding to her demand, "Fine then, it's your funeral and don't expect me to save you."

* * *

It was a quiet night as Alex walked trailed the streets. He was fully on guard in case the thugs came back. Ibuki and Koji stayed in the shadows keeping Alex on monitor. But Alex still didn't want any help from them. He was determined to face the dangers alone.

A black limousine stopped by him as a few black suited men surrounded armed with a handgun.

"So you're gonna make this easy?" he demanded.

"Yeah, you don't want people to get hurt all on your account do you?" the second thug threatened.

"Take me to your boss!" Alex ordered.

The thugs smiled on his request thinking that he was surrendering. Alex stepped into the car without hesitation. The thugs could not help by wonder why did he surrender so easily, but at the same time were happy that they captured Alex. As the limousine car drove away Ibuki and Koji followed its trail.

"So this is the new champion that put ours into the hospital?" The Yakuza mob boss approached Alex with such class. He was around in his forties, and smoked an expensive cigar.

He circled around him, "You have quite a physique. No doubt you will make me lots of money. Off course you yourself will be well compensated, my large friend."

The mob boss placed his hand on Alex's shoulder, "So what do you say? Fight for me."

Alex immediately shrugged his off, "I refuse to fight for scum like you."

Disappointed by his answer, the mob boss ordered his men as they aimed their machine guns at Alex. The tough expression on Alex remained unchanged even if he was surrounded with heavily armed weapons. As they were about to fire, a sound occurred from outside that aroused their suspicion.

"What the hell was that? Go check it out, he might not be alone!" He instructed his men.

The men checked the outside as they took tiny steps at a time. Ibuki leaped at one of the preforming her neck breaker technique. Koji ambushed another of the men knocking him unconscious with a powerful thrust.

"Hold it right there ninja!" the guard ordered as he held a gun at Ibuki's back.

Ibuki grinned as she used a thick smoke bomb. The guard senses started to dim caught in the smoke screen. Before a second later he was found hanging by his feet (like bungee rope).

"Get me down from here-" he called by was immediately silenced.

Before on man could shoot at Ibuki, Koji quickly placed a trashcan over his head. The two then delivered a strong kick within the can knocking out the thug.

The mob boss suddenly continued to hold his gun towards Alex determined to make him fight for them, but Alex still declined.

"Grr! Where are those idiots? How hard is it to check on a simple sound outside?" he grunted.

The remaining thugs piled on Alex armed with katana swords.

"We could have had good relationship, if you only cooperated." He sighed.

The men were blown away by Alex's intense power. He alternated twice between punches and backhand chops. He caught the mob boss under his grip and preformed a double suplex.

"This isn't over…" the mob boss groaned in pain.

He tried to call his other men, but they were already taken down by Ibuki and Koji. The mob boss was left defenseless. Alex grabbed the mob boss by the collar and stood face to face.

"Will you leave me alone now?" he asked aggressively.

"Yeah sure… just please don't kill me." He pleaded sweating.

"I guess I was wrong about you two." Alex said impressed as Ibuki and Koji place a thumb up symbol for job well done.

* * *

The next day Alex arrived to New York. He wondered the streets seeking new challenges. However, his true reasons still remained unknown of what he was fighting for (as he glanced at his fist).

"Welcome back Alex!" a girl called.

"My student, you're back at last! I've waited a long time for your return." A man shouted.

The former military veteran came to Alex with a crutch on one leg along with a teenage girl. These two were Alex's closest friends. The man's name was Tom, and his cute daughter, Patricia. Both of them were glad to see Alex back in one piece. Even if they weren't related by blood, he was still considered family.

"It's good to see you two again. I'm glad to hear you've been doing well on your recovery Tom."

"Oh this old injury can heal with time Alex. And I see you've changed really well, since our training days. I barely recognized you." He replied.

"Yeah, I met some interesting people out there, but I will continue my path as a warrior. There are other fighters out there awaiting my challenge after all, but for now, I'll be in town for the next few days." Alex smiled.


	20. A Recipe for Disaster

Author's note: Yeah, yeah, folks its been weeks I know it's been a while, but again Writers Block has been hitting me a lot lately and mainly on this story.

* * *

It was quiet afternoon as Ibuki and Koji took a trip to China as the two young adults walked arm and arm together. It was a very peacefully town for a date, still on break from their school. It has been a while since they went out together. Koji was just happy to be with Ibuki despite the misadventures.

"I can't believe I let you convince me into coming here." Koji complained.

Ibuki tugged on Koji's arm. "Come on, it's been a while since we been on a date without any trouble, so I figure this would be a peaceful town."

"Your ninja street fighter for crying out loud, so this is something you live for."

Ibuki pulled Koji's check hard. "I'm also a woman if you not have notice wise guy. I can't be a ninja all the time."

Koji rubbed the back of his head, "You're right sorry, I guess I didn't think about that. Why don't we head towards that restaurant I hear they have good bread?"

"It sounds good to me." She replied.

A second later, Ibuki quickly sense danger. A loud commutation was heard. Two Chinese boys got thrown out of a restaurant.

"Don't come back here again, you little assholes!" a grumpy chief shouted.

"Whatever, your food taste like **crap** anyway? You're lucky we don't call the health inspector." He shot back.

"For crying out loud Yun, can't you behave yourself anywhere? Here we are trying to gather new recipes for our family's restaurant, and you're pissing off chiefs." He lectured.

He grabbed his hat and scuffed, "Not my fault, these jerks are so damn sensitive. I was just giving my opinion."

Yang placed his head over his head and sighed, "Ugh, I can't take you with me anywhere, that don't include fighting."

"Hey there boys, how's it going?" Ibuki called out.

"Ibuki hi, it's been a long time since our last encounter. How have you been?" Yang greeted.

She smiled and replied, "Great, just traveling around, taking a break from my university studies."

"Our uncle is trying to create something new, and we went to gather up new recipes for our family's restaurant, or notes to be exact. But apparently that's impossible, because a certain someone can't keep his mouth shut." Yang glanced at Yun for his actions.

"It's called freedom of speech. I have the right to my opinion." Yun exclaimed.

"Honestly, at times like this I wonder, what would happen if I was the big brother? And that wasn't a speech it was criticism. " Yang muttered.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Yun inquired looking at Koji.

"Yeah, the name is Koji, nice to meet you." he greeted.

Yang explained rolling his eyes. "Well we been to every Italian, Japanese, India, Mexican, and even Spanish restaurant in town, but we had no luck finding something edible."

Yang had explained as the three of them walked around together. It was clear broad daylight. Yun still grumbled on the chief's attitude. Yang remained optimistic despite the failure.

"At this rate, we're better off taking lessons from El Fuerte." Yang moaned.

"Mr. Ed Wood of bad chiefs thanks but I'll pass. That guy needs a career change." He declined.

"Yeah no kidding, we tasted his food, and I had to use a lot of mouthwash just to get the bad taste out of my mouth." Koji agreed.

The reminder of El Fuerte's food made his stomach in knots, because he always had way of mixing his foods. Never again were they going to try his cuisines, even if it was the only food left on earth.

"How about trying a Chinese restaurant, I hear they have good food? It is pretty common around the US." Koji suggested.

"Guess we could give it a try as long as Yun doesn't screw it up."

"Dude, what was that? He started it, and I finished it!" Yun shot back.

"Whatever, come on, we have to get the new recipes down by this week, or our uncle will make us work extra double in the kitchen." Yang ordered.

A man groaned in annoyance. "For the last time dude, you got the wrong guy."

"Don't… play dumb with me, I know you when I see you, Ken Masters!"

A fat man in blond hair in a yellow and black jump suit, yelled at a blond surfer. The surfer sighed in disgust as he said, "Look if you're looking for this Ken Masters guy try getting your facts straight next time, I mean we hardly look alike."

He continued to suspect the surfer. "Your hiding in a disguise I know it! You can't fool my cleaver eyes."

"Hey, is that Ken Masters over there?" he spotted.

He quickly turned his back to find Ken Masters, but he was not there. The surfer had already left by time he faced him. This angered him further along the way.

His hot female companion placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up Rufus; I'm sure you'll find Ken Masters, and then you can beat the crap out of him all you want. That way they will see you are the best in America. Isn't that right Baby?"

"Thanks Candy, you always there give me inspiration, I knew I made you my girl for something, what would I do without you? Prepare yourself Ken Masters, because Rufus is coming for you! But let's get something to eat first." Rufus shouted echoing the beach.

He drove away in his motorcycle as the crowd was relieved that he was gone. They weren't sure how much they could take Rufus's misleading abuse. Any more of a scene and the police would have shown up.

"Ha, ha. Now there is a guy who is way too full of himself." Yun laughed.

Yang joked, "Why not, you two are a lot alike!"

Yun groaned, "Oh shut up Yang, you don't see me and Houmei on a trip together. She'll nag me all the way I could not take it."

"Step right up, step right up! We're unveiling our new project for the restaurant, behold! Your taste buds will go wild!"

Yun, Yang, Ibuki and Koji had heard. A Chinese chief called out to them. They gave off a skeptical look suspecting false advertisement. But then again one taste would not hurt them. Or at least put them in the hospital. The two brothers thought of the mission at hand as they proceeded with caution.

He introduced the meal to them. "Try our new deluxe crab cake, they are to die for!"

"I know he doesn't mean that literally." Yun said unsure about the food.

"Haven't you heard the expression to don't judge a book by its cover?" Yang inquired.

"I too am fascinated by the food." Ibuki added as Koji nodded her head.

As the tasted the new crab cake, the blend taste had melted in their mouth. Turns out the food had met their expectations greatly. It was irresistible that they decided to get seconds.

"I bet you use a many flavors to mix it this good." Yang complimented.

"Off course, we catch and use the sea crab and make our own stuffing. Mix it together and then bake into little cakes." He revealed.

One chief nudged the other chief to keep his mouth shut. As he suddenly figured out he was revealing the secret recipe. "Forget I said anything, I speak a lot of nonsense. How silly of me?"

"Thanks for the food." Yang said leaving money on the table.

Yun, Yang, Ibuki and Koji walked out of the restaurant quietly. They pretended like they didn't know what the chief was taking about. But one of the chiefs still had his suspicion at them. They were not going to let their recipe knowledge go.

While walking quietly, Ibuki sensed someone following her. They were a bunch of men in white disguises. Like poor imitations of ninjas. Whether or not, they still continued down their path pretending not to notice them. When they arrived in old area, the men surrounded them armed with switchblades.

"One of our chief told you our secret, so we're not going to let that go unnoticed." He challenged.

"Huh, what recipe, I didn't hear anything?" Koji replied pretending to act clueless.

Ibuki tapped her head, "Yeah, I hardly remember anything."

One guy clichéd his club, "Don't play dumb with us; it's our trade secret and since our idiot chief blurted it out to you, we have to erase your memory the hard way. If you know what we mean?"

"Oh man, I love a good fight!" Yun had exclaimed.

Yang added, "Let's get this started!"

Shouts had exclaimed as the thugs charged at the street fighters. They handled a few groups at a time. The pounding of fist on their bones had impacted the men. Even if they were young, the armed thugs were no much for the street fighters.

Collapsed on the ground they were, they were preparing for counter attack, but were interrupted by sirens. Being the ninja, Ibuki immediately made herself hidden, so did Yun and Yang.

The police had rounded up the thugs in handcuffs as they advised. "Owning a business without a license is against the law boys, but luckily we were able to find your hidden operation, which mean your restaurant is completely shut down. No more underground dealing for you."

"No! This cannot be. We were set up by a bunch of brats it wasn't our fault." They pleaded.

The police held the thugs in their grasp. "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge."

"At least we got what we needed, I'm sure these guys won't mind using their recipe for our family restaurant."

"Well that was awkward but despite the fun fight, I mean who knew these guys were underground criminals from the start? "It was fun; we got to meet up with our old friend see a lot of cool places." Yun said.

Yang suddenly reminded. "Yeah, well you better start thinking up and explanation, since you left without warning."

"What do you mean?" Yun inquired.

"Hey Yun and Yang, what were you thinking disappearing without telling anyone?"

Yun clinched over the sight of her voice. "Oh no its Houmei."

"And don't even think about walking away from me." Houmei warned.

Turning his heel to leave, Yang quickly grabbed his skateboard. "Yang, you dirty traitor!"

Houmei grabbed Yun by the ear and dragged him away. "Come with me young man. You got a lot to answer for!"

Yang chuckled to himself over Yun's childish behavior. "It's times like this. that I'm glad I'm single."

"Those two really are something else at home and on the battlefield. I may not be as strong as you guys, but I admire your strength." Koji admired.

Ibuki placed her arm around Koji's shoulder. "You don't have to be too strong like the others Koji, just strong to hold you own. And that is why I like you, so don't ever change."

Koji turned his eyes the opposite direction in shyness, "Well then, would you consider living with me then?"

Ibuki wrapped her arms around Koji's neck and kissed him on the cheek answering, "I thought you'd never ask."


	21. The hatefilled warrior

That morning Pans sizzled and oven timers went off as Koji had made breakfast for him and Ibuki. It was the second time she stayed over at his place since the Geki incident. But now that they have grown close together, it became permanent stay, even if they weren't an official newlywed couple.

He was nearly finished making the preparations. Ibuki come down downstairs yawning and embraced Koji from the back wearing a sleeve shirt with legs expose and hair let down. She gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

She greeted. "Hey good Morning dear."

"Hey there, good morning babe." Koji replied.

The two young adults laughed together because of the introductions, they were already starting to sound like a married couple. Yet, they still joked around together. It has already been a while since they were together.

"Breakfast is ready, let's set up." He announced.

"You never told me about your folks, are they always out of town." She started off.

"It's only rarely that they are home, they have a tough work schedule. Mom is in sales. She makes and sells some of the finest Japanese Kimonos in Japan and is assigned different locations to distribute them. It becomes very hectic after a while."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Sometimes. But with you here with me, I don't anymore."

* * *

Later on the two came out of the mall, Koji carried large amount of bags for Ibuki. The date was then interrupted by a loud commotion. One large man with chains wrapped around his wrist was in the face of a man with green long hair man who wearing red baggy pants and jacket like shirt.

"I dare you to say that one more time!" he challenged.

"Very well then. You are disease in my sight; now get out of my way." He insulted.

"You better apologize or else." He threatened grabbing him by the shirt.

"Take your hands off of me you filthy insect." He shot back.

"That's it; I had enough of your insults little man." He threw a punch at him.

It was gone before the punch connected. Before the large man could catch his breath, his opponent delivered a two quarter kick. He brushed his hair as his was down.

"In death, you will find the answers you seek. Now get out of my sight!" he grunted walking away passing Ibuki and Koji. "You street fighters are simple minded fools."

"Man, what's up with him?" Koji inquired.

"Hey that was a little harsh don't you think?" Ibuki inquired.

"What did you say?" Remy had inquired.

"I said, you were a bit rude." Ibuki shot back.

"You know nothing little girl. Street fighters are nothing more but a virus that spreads. The very sight disgusts me." Remy insulted.

Ibuki tried to grab his shoulder, but he instantly shoved her off. Remy grunted as he walked away.

Just then a mysterious limo drove to Remy, a couple of tranquilizers were shot at him, but it was easy for him to block. A white skinned being grabbed Remy ensnaring him in his grip. The tight squeeze was too much as Remy feel unconscious. It not only drained his strength, but his Chi energy as well.

"Perfect, I placed a ninja track device on the car. Koji we should be able to catch up with them in no time." Ibuki said.

Koji easily declined. "Help that ruthless jerk, I don't think so?"

"What are you saying off course we're going to help him?"

"I'm sure he could take care of himself. It's not our problem what dangers he's in."

"Maybe so, but he is still a street fighter, one of us."

"Ibuki, he despise all street fighters, so what the point?"

"Fine, then I'll go there myself without you."

As Remy woke up, he was greeted by a tall dark skinned man with bleached white hair. He was almost built as a Roman Olympic athlete. He held Remy by the chin observing him.

"Take your hands off me!" Remy bawled.

"I hear you've been causing trouble amongst my men." Urien started.

"I see your as ugly as ever Urien, just the very sight of you sickens me."

"Ah off course. You despise the very nature of street fighters because your father ran away from his family to become a street fighter."

"Then tell me why do you fight surely it can for selfish reasons or are you feeling interior to your brother?"

Realizing he touched a nerve. "Twelve kill him, leave nothing behind."

Remy flips backward delivering a double footed kick similar to Guile's flash kick. He had struck Urien and Twelve at the same time. Kunai knives pinned Twelve's arms to the ground as Ibuki had stepped in.

"It looks like your fine after all." She noticed.

"If this is your attempt to save me, it is unneeded." Remy shot back.

Ibuki winked at Remy. "I couldn't just let a fellow street fighter suffer like this."

He gritted his teeth and said. "Grr! don't put me in with you fools."

You two are dead!" Urien charged with blazing tackles.

Twelve started attacking Ibuki by extending his armed into sword like weapons. Due to her ninja training this was nothing, but she had to fine way to beat it. Then he transformed into a direct replicate of Ibuki.

She found herself outmatched by herself as he matched her every move without blinking. Twelve turned his arm into a ax about finish off Ibuki.

"Keep your hands off of her you freak!" Koji called.

He shocked the Twelve project with two electrical wire cords. The shock wave generated through his body making him unable to move. He stood motionless as Koji quickly helped Ibuki up.

"Are you okay?" Koji asked with utmost concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you." she replied.

"That is one ugly impersonation of you. You're beautiful then that. Sorry I didn't listen, I should be able to support you regardless."

While Urien had more power, Remy was more agile. After exchanging blow for blow, the circled around each other for a final strike. Both street fighter put all their energy into their palms and focused it into one attack. They clashed with quite damaging blows.

In the end, Urien was down.

Remy scoffed as he walked away. "What a sore sight?"

"Hey pal it can't be all bad, when you think about it." Ibuki tried to cheer up Remy.

"Do you even hear yourself; fighting victimizes people, destroys love, and creates hatred. If you continue down this path then you're a fool." Remy shouted.

"Maybe, but I see street fighter from a different perspective. I'll never go down any dark path."

"Humph, well it's your funeral, and then you'll see I'm right."

Koji pondered in bed with Ibuki his side. "I wonder why he fights if he's just criticizing every street fighter he meets. It doesn't make any sense. Seriously what is his problem?"

Ibuki cuddled Koji in bed. "Forget it Koji, he just has it rough. We can't change the way he thinks. He'll have to find out his own path in life. Maybe then he'll find the answers he needs. Then maybe we could become friends."

"Yeah right that would be from decade to never." Koji said.

Remy decide to seek solace as he wondered through the watery abyss as he looked upon his sisters frozen corpse. It had been awhile since he came to visit, and he nearly forgot about her. He rubbed the ice cold shell with remorse.

"This will be the last time I visit this place. I've been dwelling in the darkness for so long. It was the darkness of becoming a warrior. For the sake of my happiness, I must forget everything. I cannot forgive you yet father."

And thus Remy seen the light at the end of the tunnel, he never believe he would see the light see so brightly. To discover the meaning, he begins his walk leaving his past behind him.

He smiled. "Goodbye, my sister…"


	22. Dudley's title match

It was beautiful day as the young adult couple sat in the tea house in England. They had begun to traveling around while still on break from their studies in school. It was a quiet town as the sip their cups of tea. It was only a matter of time before the title match of the English boxing champ.

Quietly they sat for moment, continually drinking tea. Then ate some strawberry cake delivered by the waitress. Koji started off the conversation with complimented to the cake. Second after Ibuki's nod in reply she commented the weather. Followed by, a couple of laugh over some of Koji's minor jokes.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the title match. I hope you're in for some action." The referee announced. "In this corner we have champion defending his title weighting 222 pounds born into successful family. Let hear it for…Dudley"

He took a few sniffs of his rose as he stepped into the ring. "Well now, shall we begin?"

The crowd went wild over is sudden appearance like he was god to be worship.

"And in this corner the challenger and former boxer at least in his country that says, weighting 194 pounds with no morals whatsoever. Let hear it for…Balrog." The referee announced.

He knocked his fists together. "Time to get paid."

Lots and lots of BOOS were hailed his way as he approached the area, and even started throwing food and junk at him.

"Oh boo yourself! Any of you wimps want to take me on?" Balrog exclaimed.

The referee turned the microphone over to Dudley. "Now Dudley, we know you have a lot on your plate, but thank you for joining us in this title match."

"It is my pleasure, far be it from me to turn down a challenge. And from a fellow pugilist…" Dudley replied with confidence.

"I'm gonna smash up that handsome face of yours!" Balrog shouted.

"All right everyone, I want good clean fight. You know that rules, that goes double for you Balrog." The ref reminded.

The bell had ringed as the match had started. Balrog was more than ready to go for the kill, while Dudley studied his movement with analyzing eyes. He still kept on his toes, because even he knew Balrog's reputation.

Balrog made the first move as he charged in like an angry buffalo. Fortunately, it was easy for Dudley to evade the straight punch. Thus, Dudley had had countered with a couple of machine gun punches.

Balrog stood grinning as the attack barely fazed him. Balrog struck back with a couple of hard punches of his own. But Dudley stand firm.

Forward and back Balrog charged at Dudley for powerful uppercut. Soon they began exchanging blows with one another. Both Boxers had a powerful punch enough to break bricks.

Balrog sharpened his teeth trying to hit Dudley as he continued to maneuver over his punches. Dudley shot punches at Balrog from front to back as he circled around him finding plenty of openings.

Enraged, Balrog decided to going straight on the offensive. He tossed hidden elbow shots. The referee could not see though his motives but Dudley could. He was not at all bother by the fact Balrog was cheating.

The first bell chimed concluding the first match as both Boxers went to their seats. Balrog could have taken out his opponent easily in out of the ring, but not this one. Dudley on the other hand hardly broke a sweat.

"Dudley is toying with Balrog." Ibuki had noticed.

"How do you know?" he inquired.

"Oh it's just ninja instincts, and besides look out much Balrog is panting." Ibuki ate a piece of popcorn. "Even I know him, he may be banned from boxing in America, but it doesn't apply here."

"You're going to be in a casket once I'm through with you pretty boy!" Ibuki said.

"Yes, I think it's time we end this." Dudley agreed.

RING, RING! The bell sounded as both Boxers enter the ring again. They both were determined to claim a victor. As they glanced at each other fire was in both of their eyes.

Balrog had released a few powerful dashes at Dudley and even started using his head. Once again Dudley had evaded and pounded on Balrog with his own blows, totally ignoring Balrog's cheating methods.

"Let's keep this classy shall we?"

Dudley charged at Balrog with a few rolling punches, a couple of heavy punches and then one final uppercut to Balrog's jaw.

The referee had begun the countdown as Balrog was down. All of Balrog's body systems were locked in place because of the blow. He felt his body weight holding him back. It was like a great gravity holding him down. Before the count of ten he had already collapsed.

The referee held Dudley arm up in victory. "Ladies and gentlemen the winner and still undefeated champion of England… Dudley!"

The crowd went wild in thunderous cheer.

He scoffed and tossed rose Balrog's way. "You make a horrible sparring partner. I should have known you weren't much of a boxer before you came here."

* * *

"Nice match back there." Koji complimented.

Dudley smiled. "I thank you for the compliment young sir. I have little time for amateur boxers to challenge me, especially ones with no honor."

Because of Dudley and Ibuki's history, the two were invited to Dudley's estate for a nice cup of tea and treats. As they waited for the meal they also took tour of Dudley's lovely garden. Koji looked at the different variety of flowers.

It consisted from roses, tulips, sunflowers and more. Dudley glanced at the flowers with the utmost passion. Koji leaned in and felt the soft field of the plants. He also begins looking at the flowers to a beauty perspective. It was like they were alive in both of their eyes.

"They are simple exquisite aren't they?" Dudley admired.

"Yeah, they are beautiful. I never knew you'd have a whole collection." He replied.

"No matter what man strides for, nothing can compare to the beauty of a natural flower, all except the sight of a lovely woman." He said.

"Brunch is served sir." Mr. Gotch, Dudley's loyal butler called.

"Just like these flowers women also have a heart, a heart that shall not be broken by any means." Dudley advised.

Koji nodded his head in reply. "I understand completely."

That night as the two checked into a Hotel they were preparing for bed. The moment was then interrupted by a message arrow. Luckily Ibuki ninja instincts were able to catch the attack.

As she read the letter, her eyes widened to discover what had happened. Koji placed his hand on her shoulder to ease her tension. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Koji, my clan, my family, they were taken and captured." She answered.

Koji grasped both of her shoulders. "Is the Geki behind this?"

Ibuki feared the worst as he laid her head on Koji's chest. "No worst then that. They were taken by a cult called the Illuminati's."

He held her tightly in his arm. "Don't worry, we'll get them back, I know we will."

To be continued…


	23. The Illuminati

Back at home Ibuki circled her ninja village in hopes to find clues on her clan's whereabouts. She felt careless as if she let her guard down. She went from home to home, but the whole ninja village was deserted. There was no one in sight it was like a ghost town.

With every failure to find her members Ibuki grunted in frustration. As she came to the elder's house, it was also empty. She collapsed on the ground biting her nail. She didn't know what to do next.

She pounded her fist to the wall. "Damn it all, where are they!"

Koji placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ibuki calm down, we will find them."

She shrugged him off quickly. "How? We don't even have any clues were they are?"

"I may have something." Sarai interrupted their moment together.

"Sarai, thank goodness you're alright. I thought they might have taken you two." Ibuki quickly embraced Sarai with relief.

Koji tented to Sarai's wounds she explained the situation.

"I was able to escape their grasp, but only barely, the others were taken." Sarai said. "The ninja clan was taken by a group called the Illuminati's. As far as I heard they are cult organization that has existed for thousands of years dedicated to saving mankind."

"They weren't strong enough to fight them off?"

"The leader of the organization had somehow managed to influence them to change their minds, so they followed them blindly. But I did manage to place one of your ninja tracking devices on one of them. I got it on my Iphone." Sarai winked.

"Great work Sarai, now we can save them." Ibuki commented.

"But we're going to need some help against them." Koji said.

"Yeah I know. But don't worry I know who to call on."

* * *

"Grr! hold still damn you!"

Makoto shouted as her and Elena spared in the dojo. The young martial artist continued her training to get stronger and stronger every day, not only for the sake of herself but her family's dojo. Every passing day was obstacle for her.

She was no going to let anything stand in her way. Elena moved with her long legs. To her fighting was like dancing constantly doing summersault and backflips. Even to the rudest opponents she always held a kind and gentle smile on her face.

"This ends now!" Makoto exclaimed throwing a fast punch.

"Hey Makoto, how are you?" Koji greeted interrupting the fight.

"Oh it's you guys. I was about to deliver the finishing move." She replied.

"Hi there it's good to see you all my friends. What brings you here today?" Elena greeted as well.

"I see, so that's what had happened."

The four of them sat quietly as Ibuki had explained the situation. Once again her home was in trouble and she needed help. Both Makoto and Elena had accepted with second the offer without second thoughts, but mostly due to their friendship together.

While on the road they had passed the American wrestler Alex. He had declined at first, but when the news on their location was revealed he decided to join Ibuki and her friends. Little did she know Alex had personal reason for going after the Illuminati's as she read his facial expression?

On their pursuit, they hitched a ride in an Illuminati's tow truck. All had remained silent for an hour. Too much was on their mind to even think about other stuff. Quietly they ignored the Illuminati's test tubes they were siting by.

Ibuki started the conversation. "Why are you pursuing the Illuminati's Alex?"

"My best friend was hurt in their attack, and I'm here to put a stop to those bastards once and for all." Alex answers.

She said. "You're not the only one, whose friends suffered from them."

"Whatever, the sooner I put those idiots in their place the better." Alex scoffed.

Suddenly the vehicle came to a halt. Boggled with curiosity Ibuki took a quick look outside. They discovered an ancient shrine like a lost Utopia. All the buildings were generations old. A lot of strangely hooded men gathered around the shrine.

"We are here." She informed everyone.

It was an easy way in as they ambushed a guard and disguised themselves as one of them. Silent whispers and hums roamed the area constantly as the blended in the crowd. The followed the rest of the group as they surrounded one man.

The man had long blond hair and two half's colored differently. One was blue other was red. He handed the book to his secretory as he was about to make an opening announcement.

"My friends thank you all for joining me here on this wonderful occasion. Today is the day we will create a new world for mankind, a paradise where we could live peacefully. No longer will there be war, pollution or corruption. People are blinded to the truth. But now where we stand the dark future is now over. We must take a step forward to…" Gill paused over the sight of Urien.

"Hold it right there Gill!" a voice called out disrupting the announcement.

All eyes turned to reveal Urien. Enraged, he stared at Gill with murderous intent. He could go off at any second.

"Ah brother, have you come to sure a place in this new world?" Gill inquired.

"No, I have come to reclaim my rightful place. I should be the one leading these people, not you." Urien shot back.

Gill smiled with pity. "It would seem like humanity has blinded you as well Urien. You could never accept defeat."

Urien pointed his index finger at Gill. "You were always father's favorite, but not anymore. I challenge you for the rightful place of Presidency over the group. Then you will see how superior I am."

"This battle is pointless, but if you're more than determined to humiliate yourself, then I'll be more than happy to oblige. Leave us…" Gill said.

All cult members clear out of the way. Both fighters appeared in nothing more but their loin cloth, and built like Roman Olympic athletes.

"Welcome to your death!"


	24. Ibuki's final

The two street fighters were about clash in a brawl as the Illuminati members had stepped back. Gill and Urien auras surrounded their entire bodies. Urien stared at Gill with murdering intent in his eye, while Gill rolled his eyes thinking this fight was a waste of time. All what was on the lords mind was his plans to save humanity.

Ibuki and the others except Alex used this time to look for the remaining members of her clan. He waited to see who would win this fight, so that he may have a chance to avenge his friend.

Gill and Urien fist clashed together matching powers and abilities. Very similar fighting style they had, however; their powers were entirely different despite their blood relation.

Ibuki and friends snuck into the underground chambers of the Illuminati's. And thus they discovered a hidden science lab preforming many cloning projects o Twelve. Ibuki held one of the Illuminati scientists with kunai to the throat and demanded to know where he clan members were.

He pointed to the inner chambers and even gave her the key card to access the room. Quickly they rushed to their inner chambers with speed hoping that they were not too late or fearing the worse.

Meanwhile Gill and Urien continued their fight for presidency, but Gill had inflected more, then Urien. The young brother was gasping breath as he stood on his feet.

"You should give up little brother; you are no much for me. You're not suited to lead this world." Gill criticized.

"Don't talk down on me. I am suited to lead it's no wonder why father always favored you. You were always teacher's pet. You did everything he said." Urien shot back. He charged at Gill like an angry bull for a final assault.

"I think it's time we end this game once and for all." As Gill lifted his arm a swarm of Pyro and Cryokinesis projectiles fell from the sky and struck down Urien. "You are not ready even in death. Take him away far away from here."

"My lord, we have break-in the inner chambers. The prisoners are escaping. What shall we do?" One of the cult members alerted Gill.

"We shall proceed as plan, no matter what the ceremony will go on. The others will be washed away by the tides." Gill had ordered.

Gill, his secretary, and his followers lead to the eastern lake. He opened up a book and started reading the passage.

"My friends, we are gathered here today to seek paradise beyond human desire. We will cure the disease that had spread and we will end war and corruption in this world." Gill narrated.

His secretary handed Gill his personal book. "From the Book of Miraha 3:11. It is said. When the sun sets on the Soliton Mountain, the black moon will break into seven pieces and fall on the people "Ultania". Nothing can prevent this... Death and destruction will violate the land. Misery and suffering will assault the people... Then, after 130 days of nothingness, a boy who controls the elements will come to save the people. I am that boy. And once it is cleansed will create a new Utopia for us beings."

"Think again you crazed psycho!" Alex interrupted.

"Who dares speaks to me in such a tone?" Gill inquired.

Alex pounded his fist. "You're going pay for what your men did to my best friend."

"You don't seem to embrace your destiny young man. It would seem that corruption has clouded your mind as well. People can't control the love and hate in their minds. Every soul feeds and survives upon feelings. If you try to ignore those emotions people will be damaged or even destroyed. You must open your mind to see that truth, let me lead you…"

Alex slapped Gill's hand away, and gave him hard left hook to the jaw. "I make my own destiny freakshow!"

"Perhaps, you would like to embrace your fate the hard way them." Gill bawled as he fought Alex.

As Koji freed the prisoners being held hostages Ibuki and the others fought off the Illuminati scientists. Since neither of them had much combat experience it easy for them to take out. She then set C4 bombs all over the lab to the machine consoles and the Bio-projects.

"Let's get out of here now before this place goes up in smoke." She said.

Alex held his arms to face blocking Gill's blows of both fire and ice. At the last punch, he grabbed Gill and delivered multiple headbutt's, followed by a Supplex and intense body slam. Signing in relief, a running clothesline struck Alex down unexpectedly. Gill had Alex by the neck with both hands. Fire and ice started to infect Alex all over his skin. It was a deadly combination that had him stunned.

An explosion occurred through the lab that caught Gill's attention. As so Ibuki stricken Gill in the face with fast jump kick. Alex was able to breathe again.

"Are you okay?" Koji asked helping up Alex.

"Yeah, just feeling under the weather." He answered breathing slowly.

"You fools! do you realize what you done?" Gill barked.

"You mean aside from save my missing clans members and destroy your lab? No, I think I'm covered." Ibuki brushed her hands.

"The mark of my dignity shall scar the DNA of all of you!" Gill announced. He thrust his hand straight sending a hurl of projectiles at the remaining street fighters. Ibuki and Alex attacked Gill from one side forward and back. Makoto and Elena struck one the side left and right.

Feeling surrounded, Gill conjured up some energy and levitated in the air. There, six white wings spouted from his body and he released circular waves of energy.

Everyone had collapsed from the powerful attack. His power all through not dark was unmatched.

"You put up a fine fight, but now it's over you shall all serve as my pawns form my recreation of this world." Gill had smirk walking to his defeated foes.

Makoto grabbed Gill's ankles and held them tight. Then Ibuki used this opportunity to strike Gill. She gathered all as much Ki as she could. Next round, she delivered a devastating close range projectile blasting Gill away. Not finished both Ibuki and Makoto leaped from both side for flying kicks. Alex caught hold of Gill finished him off with powerful Pile-driver assault.

Gill was barely able to move after taken so much abuse. He could not help by smile. He was defeated, but rather than feeling anger he felt much contempt. He stood by the edge of the lake and collapsed down the cliff. After that the Illuminati's had disbanded and had disappeared as no one had heard from them again.

* * *

A few months had passed after that incident as everyone had separated their own ways.

Alex continued down his path as a Street Fighter finding worthy opponents after the next. As he fought his opponents he also seeks a greater purpose. Right now, he could do is continue down his path. Makoto returned to her dojo to find it populated by people wanting to train or fight her. Since rumor has it that she fought with Ryu, but lost. She became the youngest master of the Rindoukan dojo that even her grandfather was in tears. Sarai finally became a full fetched ninja after months of intense training. Like Ibuki, she was assigned many missions after the next. Elena went back to her home in Kenya back to her friends and family. She shared memories and dance moves on her travels.

Finally, Ibuki and Koji had taken relationship to next level. They were now a couple, but soon to be engaged. They both sat on the front pouch swing and looked at many photos of their adventures and misadventures. They enjoyed it with much laugher and reminisce.

"I'm glad I met you Koji. I love you." Ibuki confessed holding his hand.

"That goes the same for me my lovely ninja girl." Koji closed the photo album. And thus, the moment had it ended with their arms wrapped around each other and a passionate kiss.

FIN, hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
